La Première Guerre
by Zena1
Summary: Quand le noir reste tout noir mais que le blanc tire sur le gris, quand tous tes repères sont en suspension, avancer c'est faire quoi exactement ? Les événements des deux années ayant précédé la mort de James et Lily. RLOC SBOC JPLE
1. Prologue

Note d'auteure : Comme vous pouvez le constater si vous êtes déjà passé par ici, le prologue n'était pas là avant. Il s'est imposé à moi après que j'aie posté le premier chapitre, mais je me permets de l'ajouter quand même. Et tant qu'à faire des modifications, j'ai aussi apporté des changements substantiels au chapitre 1. Je n'ai pas vraiment changé l'histoire en tant que tel, mais j'ai ajouté des trucs, j'en ai modifié d'autres. J'aime voir ça comme une bonification :p

Évidemment, tout HP est à Rowling et les paroles de chansons ou les citations que je pourrais emprunter à certains auteurs seront toujours accompagnées de leurs noms.

J'espère que mon histoire vous plaira et saura vous toucher (au moins un peu !)

N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions, bonnes ou moins bonnes.

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

**Prologue**

**_Juin 1992_**

Du plat de la main, Remus retira la poussière recouvrant le couvercle de la boîte. Suspendu quelque part entre appréhension et impatience, il laissa ses doigts glisser sur le carton abîmé par les années, tentant de cerner le flou qui l'envahissait doucement.

Longtemps, il avait redouté, anticipé. Il avait craint de n'être pas prêt, pensé qu'il ne le serait jamais. Certaines blessures ne guérissent pas, croyait-il et, dans un sens, il avait eu raison. Mais le temps passe et use les souvenirs. Il en arrondit les coins, les jaunit, et ils pâlissent. Alors, ça fait moins mal. Les années prennent ce qui déborde du chagrin et, un jour, on comprend pourquoi on vit encore. On réalise qu'on n'est jamais mort parce qu'on s'en serait rendu compte : la souffrance aurait cessé.

Comment allait-il réagir ? En pleurant ? Souriant ? Les deux à la fois ? Serait-ce douloureux… indolore… agréable ? Y trouverait-il quelque réconfort ? Un éclat de bonheur ayant traversé intact toutes ces années pour lui rappeler que la vie avait été belle, malgré tout, qu'elle avait su se montrer clémente et douce. Ou allait-il tout simplement retomber, sans plus rien sur quoi prendre appui, sans personne pour le remettre sur ses pieds…

Ses mains étaient moites, sa respiration superficielle. Son cœur s'emportait, peu à peu. Sa tête était pleine, mais sous ses côtes, il y avait ce vide, cet espace creux dont il ne finirait jamais de faire le tour.

Sans tout à fait s'en rendre compte, il agrippa faiblement les rebords de la boîte qui craqua lorsqu'il en retira le couvercle. Il y eut alors cette odeur de parchemin vieilli, de livre oublié dont émane une senteur de poussière et d'humidité. Un parfum d'oubli, l'odeur du temps.

Ça sentait Poudlard. Les tentures pourpres de la salle commune et les fauteuils usés.

Ça sentait la Cabane hurlante aussi.

Ça sentait le vieux et pourtant, sa jeunesse.

Il pencha la tête au-dessus de la boîte, effleurant les objets et les photos qui passaient sous ses doigts.

Quel fouillis, quel désordre…

Il en sortit quelques photos aux coins retroussés. Une de l'équipe de Quidditch en sixième année. Remus regarda longuement la petite silhouette de James dans son uniforme rouge et or, le « C » brodé juste au-dessus de son cœur. Si ça ce n'était pas un beau symbole…

Et dire qu'à l'époque, tout tournait autour du Quidditch. Quoiqu'il y avait les filles aussi. Dont ils ne parlaient pas autant, certes, mais qui n'en étaient pas moins dans toutes leurs têtes.

Les filles…

Lily et sa résistance. Lily qui lisait du Victor Hugo _ad nauseam _et dont les yeux cessaient de traverser la page si James tournait le regard dans sa direction. Lily dont les rougissements étaient tellement parlants, tellement dignes.

Marlene, audacieuse et provocante. Marlene dont il avait toujours cru qu'elle souffrait. En silence. En cachette. Un peu comme lui.

Emily. Tous ces beaux espoirs qu'elle amenait avec elle. Emily avec qui tout était tantôt possible, tantôt impossible. Emily qui faisait sauter tant de grenouilles dans son ventre.

Et Jane.

Jane qui était tout ça et tellement plus.

Jane dont le souvenir était crucifixion.

Jane, à laquelle il valait mieux s'efforcer de ne pas trop penser…

Une autre photo, de James et Lily cette fois, enlacés sur un fauteuil de la salle commune. Celle-là, Remus la mit à l'écart.

Puis, un autre cliché. Lily dans sa robe de mariée. Mise de côté. Lily et James sur la piste de danse. Mise de côté. Un baiser échangé entre les nouveaux mariés. De côté. Lily, James et Sirius, très charismatique dans son toxedo…

La main qui tenait la photo se mit imperceptiblement à trembler.

Ces grands yeux pétillants, ce sourire canin…

Dans un mouvement un peu brusque, Remus retourna la photo face contre le sol avant de passer une main nerveuse dans sa barbe longue. Pourtant, ce n'était pas une surprise. Cette boîte, c'était entièrement la faute de Sirius. Sans lui, il n'y aurait pas eu de raison pour enfermer les souvenirs…

_Mais sans lui, ça n'aurait pas été pareil._

_Pas d'animagus. _

_Pas d'excursions. _

_Peut-être même pas d'amis. _

Mais ça n'avait été qu'un mensonge.

_Pas tout. Pas Poudlard. Seulement la vie d'après, la vraie vie._

Ça aurait été mieux sans lui.

_Ça n'aurait pas sauvé Jane._

Ça aurait au moins sauvé tout le reste.

Il reporta son regard sur le visage du garçon d'honneur. Et là, à ce moment-là, est-ce que ça avait déjà changé ?

_Non._

Non. Sûrement pas. Remus hésita encore une seconde, puis mit la photo de côté. De toute façon, ce n'était pas Sirius qui importait, pas lui qu'Harry regarderait.

Il retourna à son archéologie et découvrit des photos d'anniversaires, de Noël et d'Halloween. Le ventre rebondi de Lily à tous les stades de sa grossesse. C'était la « chronologie du bedon » comme s'amusait à le dire James.

À plusieurs occasions, Remus se surprit à sourire, enveloppé d'une nostalgie qui le soulageait. Son cœur paraissait moins vide, moins las, plein de quelque chose qui n'avait peut-être pas de nom mais qui faisait du bien, qui redonnait du sens.

Les choses se remettaient progressivement en place, en perspective. Remus faisait le ménage et c'était comme s'il laissait tomber une à une les roches qui s'étaient accumulées dans ses poches, qui avaient alourdi sa démarche, qui lui avaient fait courber l'échine.

De temps à autre, un nouveau visage. Frank ou Alice. Peter, qui n'avait décidément eu aucune chance. Edgar. Scott. Benjy. Mary.

Il y avait des lettres aussi. Beaucoup de lettres. Les lettres d'Emily, de Lily. Les lettres des autres maraudeurs. Et des lettres qui ne lui avaient pas été adressées. La correspondance de Lily et James à l'été de la sixième année. D'autres lettres envoyées et reçues par Sirius…

Les doigts de Remus se raidirent sur l'une d'elles.

_James Potter, 23 Charity Road, Godric's Hollow_

C'était l'écriture de Sirius.

Jamais Remus ne l'avait lue. Jamais il n'avait rien lu qui ait été adressé à ou écrit par Black, du moins, pas depuis la mort de ses amis. Pas même dans sa quête de sens, dans son désir de comprendre.

_Pourquoi ? _

_Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?_

_Comment est-ce arrivé ? _

_Quand est-ce que tout a chaviré ?_

_Qu'aurais-je pu faire différemment ?_

Rien d'autre que des questions menant qu'à d'autres, encore plus difficiles à tolérer. Des interrogations qui faisaient tourner en rond, qui empêchaient de regarder ailleurs que derrière.

Mais ce soir, tout semblait différent. C'était comme n'avoir plus rien à perdre. Alors Remus entreprit de toutes les sortir. Celles écrites par Sirius comme celles qui lui étaient envoyées. De les sortir pour les lire, une à une, et peut-être en percer le secret.

Parce qu'il était temps d'arrêter de faire des excuses, temps d'en revenir et, pour ça, il fallait savoir, mettre à prix le confort que lui apportait l'ignorance.

Mais cette petite enveloppe se glissa subrepticement sous ses doigts, cette enveloppe dont le rabat n'avait pas été scellé…

Le temps ralentit alors sa course, parce qu'il avait compris toute l'importance de ce moment. Il sembla qu'un siècle s'était écoulé entre l'instant où Remus s'était trouvé hypnotisé par le fragment de photo qu'il avait entrevu et celui où, glissant ses doigts dans l'enveloppe, il en avait sorti les quatre clichés…

Tandis qu'il caressait la surface glacée de la première photo du bout de son index, une boule douloureuse se forma derrière sa pomme d'Adam.

Jane.

Jane et Lily, posant comme deux stars d'Hollywood sur un tapis rouge à l'anniversaire de James.

Il effleura les traits fins, les cheveux virevoltant autour de sa tête. Il la regarda éclater d'un rire silencieux, qui résonna néanmoins dans sa tête, clair comme le jour.

Merlin. Il l'avait presque oublié.

La deuxième photo présentait les deux mêmes femmes, seule la pose avait changé. Idem pour les troisièmes et quatrièmes.

Sa façon de froncer le nez et le petit air espiègle que ça lui donnait.

Le grain de beauté sur sa clavicule.

La façon qu'avait la lumière de briller dans ses yeux quand elle souriait.

La perfection imparfaite de son corps gracile.

Qu'elle se plaisait à jouer la vedette dès qu'on dirigeait l'objectif de l'appareil vers elle.

Son cœur fut soudainement frappé d'arythmie. Seigneur. Avait-il vraiment oublié tant de ces petits détails qui l'avaient rendue si belle, si pétillante ? Tant de sourires, tellement de ses éclats de rire, beaucoup trop de ses baisers. Il essaya de rappeler à lui l'odeur de savon sur sa peau fraîche, mais le souvenir était si pâle… si désespérément pâle…

Alors il fondit en larmes, sans avertissement, sans crier gare, car c'est comme ça que frappent les pleurs d'hommes. Dans ses sanglots, il y avait cette panique accablante qui noyait ses sens. Avec affolement, il se força à recréer Jane derrière ses paupières closes, mémorisant son visage, les différentes parties de son corps, la douceur de ses mains, les petites particularités de son anatomie. Il fit défiler devant ses yeux les vêtements qu'elle aimait porter, énuméra ses qualités, les choses qu'elle aimait faire, les cadeaux qu'ils s'étaient donnés. Leur premier baiser, leur dernier aussi. À quel point c'était bon de lui faire l'amour. Là où elle aimait qu'il l'embrasse, ce qu'elle disait aimer le plus de lui. Seulement lorsqu'il fut certain de n'oublier rien de l'essentiel se calma-t-il un peu.

Mais ça n'atténua pas la peine, bien au contraire. Assailli de culpabilité, il laissa son dos glisser contre le fauteuil le plus proche. Il avait voulu oublier. Ses sanglots redoublèrent, son cœur sembla imploser. Il avait voulu effacer son rire, son odeur, sa peau, tout ce qui était si bon et si beau en Jane, il avait voulu le rayer de sa mémoire.

Pour engourdir la douleur, pour continuer à vivre. Pour supporter les nuits, aussi, qui étaient porteuses de tant de désirs inassouvis. Le vide dans sa poitrine qui se faisait plus envahissant, qui lui torturait le corps et l'esprit. Le désir tellement fort encore de voler un petit bout d'elle. La voir étendue, nue, juste une fois encore, une toute petite seconde. Effleurer sa joue, sentir le bout de sa langue se faufiler entre ses lèvres, ou juste l'entendre éclater de rire.

Comment pouvait-il espérer la garder vivante s'il avait peur de son souvenir ? Il ne restait plus que lui pour témoigner d'elle… seulement lui…

Il pleura sur le vide, sur l'absence, sur le manque. Sur la vie qui n'en finissait plus de le torturer. Sur l'amour sans issue.

Remus pleura, mais il finit par se redresser. C'était ce qu'il faisait de mieux. Un poignard dans le dos, Remus se relevait. Un coup au cœur, puis debout encore. Peu importait que les jambes soient flageolantes, l'important c'était de pouvoir tenir debout en faisant semblant de n'être jamais tombé.

Il fouilla dans un tiroir où il empilait les traîneries pour un vieux cadre dans lequel il n'avait jamais su quoi mettre. De sa manche, il retira délicatement la poussière sur la vitre, puis y glissa avec d'infinies précautions l'une des photos de Jane et Lily, celle où elles faisaient des grimaces en sortant la langue et en tirant sur leurs oreilles. Il posa le cadre sur le manteau de la cheminée, puis essuya ses joues humides dans le col de son chandail.

Il retourna s'agenouiller près de la boîte de carton, ne sachant plus comment il se sentait à l'intérieur. Cet exercice était-il trop pénible ? Était-ce salvateur ?

Peu importe. Il fallait le faire. Pour Harry, surtout. Mais aussi pour Lily et James, pour Jane, Peter et les autres. Pour se souvenir.

Alors il continua à fouiller. Il posa les yeux sur chaque photo, classa toutes les lettres, prit le temps d'observer chaque objet.

Avec les photos de Lily et James, il fit une pile qu'il plaça dans une enveloppe au nom d'Hagrid.

Les lettres de Sirius, il les laissa sur la table du salon.

Le reste, il le rangea proprement dans la boîte. Puis, avec un certain soulagement, il y reposa le couvercle.

Il regarda s'éloigner le hibou jusqu'à ce qu'il soit hors de vue, songeant à Harry qui avait bien grandi, Harry qui lui aussi vivait dans le manque.

Lorsqu'il se retourna, son regard tomba sur les lettres de Sirius, mais il s'en détourna bien vite. Ce serait pour un autre jour.

Il monta les marches vers l'étage d'un pas lourd, puis sortit une autre boîte du grenier, une boîte bien plus remplie. Dans celle-là se trouvait tout ce qu'il lui restait de Jane Bennett. Et s'il y avait là un détail qui l'avait quitté depuis les années, il le referait sien. Il s'imprégnerait d'elle à nouveau.

Peu importait que ça fasse mal, que tout se torde puis se déchire à l'intérieur. Aimer, ce n'était finalement que souffrir d'amour. Il l'avait bien compris.


	2. Chapitre 1

Note : L'histoire se déroule plusieurs années avant les événements du prologue, alors ne soyez pas débousollés !

Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 1  
**Un cœur, tellement de miettes

_«If I was a flower growing wild and free  
__All I'd want is you to be my sweet honey bee  
__And if I was a tree growing tall and green  
__All I'd want is you to shade me and be my leaves_

_All I want is you, will you be my bride  
__Take me by the hand and stand by my side  
__All I want is you, will you stay with me  
__Hold me in your arms and sway me like the sea»_

- Barry Louis Polisar, extrait de « _All I want is you »  
_Trame sonore du film _Juno_ (à voir absolument !)

**_Septembre 1979_**

Il monta vers sa chambre en faisant un effort tout particulier pour ne pas troubler le silence. Jane avait suffisamment de difficulté à dormir depuis quelques semaines, inutile d'en rajouter en la réveillant au beau milieu de la nuit.

Il réalisa vite, cependant, que sa bonne volonté serait vaine. Loin de sommeiller, Jane s'affairait dans son atelier, en témoigne le grondement répétitif de sa machine à coudre. Il traversa silencieusement la large bande de lumière que traçait sur le plancher de bois verni la porte entrouverte. Il entra sans que Jane ne le remarque. Elle était assise, dos à lui, ses cheveux lâchement retenus par deux baguettes de bois. Il pouvait aisément deviner le petit pli qui se traçait toujours entre ses sourcils lorsqu'elle était concentrée.

- Tu sais que tu es une workoholic finie ? fit-il avec une voix où se mêlaient amusement et exaspération.

Elle se retourna vivement, si bien que de nouvelles mèches bouclées tombèrent de son chignon.

- Oh, Remus ! Déjà revenu ? Je ne t'attendais pas avant encore une bonne demi-heure, fit-elle avec un air de surprise après un bref regard à sa montre.

- Déçue ?

- Jamais, voyons !

- Tant mieux, fit-il en prenant appui contre le cadre de porte. Marlene est venue prendre son tour de garde plus tôt que prévu alors j'ai pu filer. Tu ne m'as pas dit que tu avais terminé la robe de Lily ?

Du menton, Remus désigna l'espace dissimulé derrière Jane où ne pouvait se trouver que du tissu. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule et son sourire s'élargit un peu.

- Oui, bien sûr. Lily est venue tout à l'heure pour les dernières retouches. _God_, t'aurais dû voir la scène. Elle pleurait toutes les trois minutes, tellement que j'ai fini par l'éloigner du miroir. Enfin… j'ai mis ça sur le compte du syndrome prémenstruel, termina Jane avec un haussement d'épaule.

Son expression arracha à Remus un sourire. Jane, au contraire de Lily, n'avait jamais eu la larme facile.

- Qu'est-ce que tu couds alors ?

- Tu fais bien de me poser la question, même si, pour être très honnête, tu me prends un peu de cours. Je prévoyais faire quelques ajustements supplémentaires, mais si tu me supplies à genoux, il se pourrait que je craque, fit-elle innocemment avec un air taquin.

- Je te supplie debout, ça fait quand même ?

- Mmm… je trouve ça un peu _cheap_, mais je vais m'en contenter. Maintenant, ferme tes yeux. Deux secondes.

Il hésita, sourcils froncés.

- Ferme les yeux j'ai dit, sinon tu vas avoir la fessée ! le menaça Jane en le regardant avec des yeux sévères par-dessus ses lunettes.

Mais Remus n'était pas homme à se faire mener de la sorte. Qui plus est, il aurait bien aimé la voir essayer.

- Yeux ouverts non-négociables, fit-il pour le pur plaisir de la provoquer.

La bouche de Jane se tordit en une simili-grimace derrière laquelle Remus décela un machiavélique sourire. Se levant, elle attrapa la règle de bois qu'elle utilisait pour mesurer ses tissus et la fit claquer dans sa main d'un air proprement sadique en s'avançant lentement, attendant que Remus craque. Il ne put retenir son amusement bien longtemps.

- O.K., tu m'as eu, fit-il, levant les mains devant lui pour les poser ensuite sur ses yeux. Il faut quand même te donner ça, tu es franchement persuasive.

Il ferma les yeux et se concentra sur le rire de Jane se répandant dans la pièce comme une volée de petits oiseaux. Puis il y eut un froissement d'étoffes et il put ouvrir les yeux.

- Tadam !

Une rapide opération cognitive permit à Remus de déduire qu'elle tenait dans ses mains une tenue de soirée.

- C'est très joli, fit Remus, mais tu ne comptes pas sérieusement porter ça, c'est une tenue d'homme.

Elle eut un petit sourire moqueur, le regardant vaguement comme s'il venait d'être frappé de déficience intellectuelle profonde. Puis, elle lui tendit le veston et le pantalon.

- Mais...

- C'est pour toi, gros bêta ! Une surprise. Un peu de dernière minute, mais mieux vaut tard que jamais.

- Pour moi ?

- Mais oui ! _No offense_ mais ton autre tenue de soirée est franchement… démodée. Et c'est seulement pour être polie que je n'utilise pas plutôt le qualificatif «laide».

- Tu n'aurais pas dû…

- Ne commence pas ! Comme si j'allais te laisser te pointer là-bas habillé comme mon arrière-grand oncle ! Tu as pensé à mon honneur dans tout ça ? C'est quand même moi qui me suis assurée que James soit assez élégant pour que Lily veuille encore le marier, que Sirius soit assez craquant pour pouvoir ramener n'importe quelle fille chez lui, et que Peter semble avoir un sex-appeal qu'il n'a pas. Tu croyais vraiment que je t'avais oublié ?

Elle lui balança gentiment son poing dans l'épaule et Remus sourit.

- Et en guise de remerciement, je n'accepterai rien de moins que des danses à volonté, reprit Jane avec un petit ait innocent qui sonnait terriblement faux.

Cette fois, il éclata rire devant son audace.

- Ne comptes pas trop là-dessus, fit-il et Jane eut une petite moue dépitée.

- Rabat-joie !

- Moi je dis ça pour toi ! C'est à _tes_ orteils que je pense !

Il y a des choses qui n'ont pas de prix, comme faire rire Jane Bennett avec une blague d'orteils. Pour tout le reste, il y a _mastercard_. Quoiqu'encore faut-il avoir la marge de crédit.

- Tu es trop dur avec toi-même, fit Jane.

- C'est James qui est trop dur avec moi. Il m'a traité de « pingouin danseur » la première fois que j'ai mis les pieds sur une piste de danse et je n'ai pas réussi à le faire mentir depuis.

- Le _suit_ va t'aider pour ça, fit-elle en désignant sa dernière création d'un mouvement assuré du menton. Et si ça ne suffit pas, je pourrai te donner des leçons privées.

Quelque chose remua drôlement dans la région de son nombril et Remus mit le tout sur le dos de son estomac vide. Ça permettait d'éviter l'introspection. Fabuleuse invention que le déni.

Il restait planté comme un piquet à fixer son complet tout neuf lorsqu'il songea – et il était à peu près temps – qu'il serait aimable de la remercier.

- Merci.

Il s'approcha pour l'embrasser sur la joue et il lui semblait que son visage était un radiateur.

- Tu me remercieras après l'avoir essayé.

Un clin d'œil, puis elle ferma la porte derrière elle en sortant de la pièce. Il s'empressa d'enfiler le veston par-dessus son t-shirt et changea de pantalon, puis défila dans le corridor sous les sifflements admiratifs de sa styliste.

- Est-ce que tu voudrais que je raccourcisse le pantalon un peu ? Disons un demi-pouce ? demanda Jane en s'approchant pour vérifier que le tissu tombait bien.

- Non, ça va. Je l'aime comme ça.

- Sûr ? Parce que c'est pas plus de trouble.

- Sûr. Merci.

Elle leva vers lui un regard pétillant dans lequel il y avait tant de tendresse que Remus en fut gêné. Il était toujours fasciné de voir à quel point elle pouvait être aimante malgré les trahisons particulièrement douloureuses qu'avaient dû être celles de son père et, récemment, de son ex. Sans compter le décès de sa mère. Mais même orpheline et célibataire, elle continuait de se battre et Remus trouvait incroyable que son rire soit encore aussi pur.

Prit d'un soudain élan d'affection qu'il tenterait plus tard de ne pas regretter, il l'enlaça, la serrant contre lui et c'est avec une pointe de désappointement qu'il se détacha finalement d'elle.

- Je suis contente que ça te plaise, fit Jane en regardant une dernière fois Remus de haut en bas. Le dernier problème à régler reste celui de ta protection en cas qu'une horde de femmes en chaleur ne tente de s'en prendre à toi.

- Oh…

- Je ne te le fais pas dire. Peut-être que Sirius serait partant pour le poste de garde du corps.

- Sans aucun doute. Surtout si tu lui dis qu'il risque d'être attaqué par de belles femmes. Il adore ça.

- Sacré Sirius, quand même !

Il souriait encore stupidement une minute plus tard, seul dans sa chambre, en enfilant un pyjama. Quand il en ressortit, avec la noble intention d'aller se brosser les dents, il trouva Jane assise dans le salon, balançant un pendentif devant ses yeux comme pour s'hypnotiser elle-même.

- C'est comme ça que tu croies pouvoir t'endormir ? demanda-t-il, mi-amusé, mi-concerné.

- Bof.

Elle reposa le pendentif sur la table basse et s'enfonça plus profondément dans son fauteuil. Ses paupières s'ouvraient et se fermaient lourdement.

- Tu commences à m'inquiéter, fit-il sincèrement en s'asseyant près d'elle.

Elle haussa les épaules. Il savait bien que la fatigue lui pesait lourd et que ce qui l'empêchait de dormir était plutôt sa suractivité cérébrale.

Ils se laissèrent envelopper de silence pendant un moment, puis Jane fit la gaffe de bâiller. Remus sauta sur l'occasion.

- Allez, c'est le temps d'aller dormir.

Se levant, il lui tendit la main, question de lui mettre un peu de pression, mais elle ne faisait que le fixer d'un air désintéressé.

- Tu ne voudrais quand même pas être cernée pour le mariage, fit-il.

Elle lui fit un petit sourire effronté.

- J'ai un petit bâton magique pour ça. Un petit coup en dessous des yeux et bye bye cernes et poches. C'est magique, je te jure.

Remus était décidément trop fatigué pour faire l'effort d'être psychologue et opta donc pour la démonstration de force physique.

- Tu ne me donnes pas trop le choix, fit-il, penché vers elle si bien que leurs yeux étaient à la même hauteur.

Il lui aurait raconté une bonne blague qu'elle n'aurait pas eu une expression différente.

- Est-ce que je suis dans le trouble ? demanda-t-elle et son visage se fendit en un large sourire.

- Mets-en !

Et avant qu'elle puisse dire ou faire quoi que ce soit, il l'avait agrippé par la taille et balancé sur son épaule comme une vulgaire poche de pommes de terre. Elle ne se débattit pas bien fort, sans doute de peur qu'il l'échappe, mais elle fit malgré tout savoir qu'elle n'appréciait pas la manœuvre.

- Remus ! Remus Lupin, pose-moi par terre ! Tout de suite ! Sinon je vais… je vais… je vais te dire des choses pas fines, tiens ! Pose-moi !

Elle multiplia des avertissements et des menaces qui ne pesaient pas bien lourd et auxquelles Remus restait indifférent jusqu'à ce qu'il la dépose dans son lit et la plaque contre le matelas. Elle cessa de s'agiter à contrecœur et Remus remonta les couvertures sur elle. Elle lui jeta un dernier regard et, battue, elle ferma les yeux, la tête contre l'oreiller.

- Bonne nuit, espèce d'autocrate.

- Bonne nuit.

Mais plutôt que de gagner son lit, Remus s'assit près d'elle et Jane rouvrit aussitôt les yeux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Il ne répondit pas, mais leva plutôt la main et, les doigts dans ses cheveux, lui massa la tête. L'effet fut presque instantané. Jane ferma les yeux, ses épaules se relâchèrent et sa respiration se fit progressivement plus lente. Elle étira un bras hors des couvertures et, à l'aveuglette, chercha pour l'autre main de Remus dont elle prit l'index et le majeur dans son petit poing. Elle se laissait doucement gagner par le sommeil.

Il attendit qu'elle semble suffisamment endormie, puis retira ses doigts de sa chevelure avec toute la délicatesse du monde, souriant pour lui-même.

- Dors bien, Janylee, murmura-t-il.

Il sortit de la chambre, faisant attention de laisser la porte entrouverte. Jane préférait dormir avec la porte entrouverte.

* * *

La dernière fois que Marlene avait fait l'expérience d'une atmosphère aussi lourde, elle ne portait rien d'autre qu'un déshabillé et se trouvait nez à nez avec la femme de l'homme auquel elle venait savamment d'apprendre comment stimuler adéquatement un point G. Ça aurait au moins pu lui valoir un petit merci, mais la dame n'avait pas vu la chose sous cet angle, sinon elle n'aurait de toute évidence pas tenté de l'empaler à grands coups de chandelier. C'était précisément ça le problème avec l'amour. Dès qu'ils étaient en couple, les gens perdaient tout sens critique et c'était une plaie.

Mais ça, c'était une autre histoire.

Pour l'heure, l'ambiance était tendue.

Marlene également.

Et le pire dans l'histoire était qu'elle tenait le peigne, défaisait les nœuds et jamais auparavant ça n'avait semblé aussi dangereux.

En reculant d'un pas pour entrevoir dans sa globalité le derrière de la tête de Lily et en réalisant que celle-ci en était réduite à gruger ses huit couches de vernis à ongles, Marlene songea avec une certaine lassitude qu'une parole encourageante pourrait être bienvenue. Et puisqu'elle n'avait jamais été réputée pour la vivacité de son imagination, elle choisit le recours aux classiques.

- Tu sais ce qu'on dit, Lily. Pas de nouvelles, bonne nouvelle…

Le regard appuyé et lourd de sens que lui renvoya son amie convainquit Marlene de s'en tenir à la coiffure, ce qu'elle fit avec un certain soulagement. Elle retourna donc à sa bouteille de fixatif et ses épingles à cheveux et ne pipa plus mot.

Il fallait vraiment que le temps ait les deux pieds dans le même escarpin pour avancer aussi lentement. On n'avait pas idée de faire planer un tel suspense.

Avec un certain amusement, Marlene songea qu'il allait peut-être falloir adhérer à la suggestion de Sirius finalement…

« C'est pas compliqué ! Tout le monde tout nu ! Et, mesdames, je jure de ne m'attarder qu'à votre beauté intérieure, pour celles que ça pourrait inquiéter…»

À ce moment, il y eut de l'agitation au rez-de-chaussée…

… Puis des pas pressés dans l'escalier…

Lily sauta sur ses pieds et Marlene suivit le mouvement avec un brin de panique, faisant une espèce de cage avec ses mains autour de la coiffure haute de la mariée, comme si ça allait vraiment empêcher quoi que ce soit de tomber.

- ALLÉLUIA BABY ! lança énergiquement Jane en faisant irruption dans la chambre.

Oh… est-ce qu'elle avait vraiment…

- Tu as réussi ?! _Tu as vraiment réussi_ ?!

- Oh yesss ! Comme une neuve !

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que l'hystérie s'empare des trois femmes. Jane tendit la robe immaculée à une Lily sautillante avant d'entreprendre elle-même la macarena de la victoire. Marlene fit preuve d'un peu plus de réserve dans sa chorégraphie improvisée pour la simple raison que le futur de l'œuvre architecturale qu'était la coiffure de Lily apparaissait précaire.

- Lily Potter n'aura pas à se marier en rouge sauce tomate ! scanda Jane en levant le poing au ciel.

- Woo-hoo !!

Le soulagement remplaça progressivement l'euphorie et Jane se laissa choir sur le lit avec un profond soupir.

- Quelle aventure, nom d'un chien…

Apparemment, elle en était encore secouée. Marlene jeta un œil à la robe et fut carrément soufflée. Plus rien n'était apparent. Les sorts de détachement n'étaient pas difficiles en soi mais particulièrement capricieux, spécifiques et délicats d'application et il fallait s'y connaître pour trouver le bon du premier coup. Surtout avec les tissus fins… et blancs.

- Comment tu as fait ? interrogea Lily qui avait elle aussi de la difficulté à y croire.

Jane se redressa sur un coude et la rotation oculaire que firent ses iris bruns suggéra que ça n'avait pas été une mince affaire.

- Eh bien, disons que j'ai vite compris qu'il me fallait une professionnelle, alors j'ai été voir Mme Guipure. On a essayé tous les sorts anti-tâches possibles ! Finalement, la seule chose qui a marché, vous ne me croirez pas, c'est une espèce d'eau de javel pleine de mottons qu'on a fait maison. J'ai couru bord en bord du Chemin de Traverse pour avoir tous les ingrédients et peux-tu croire que LA chose que j'ai eu de la difficulté à trouver, c'est de la poudre d'ongles d'orteils ! Vraiment, j'ai failli faire un don personnel.

- Pourquoi des ongles d'orteils ?

- Va savoir. Ça a marché. Le reste je m'en balance !

Jane se releva pour constater à travers la glace l'état de son maquillage et de sa coiffure qui venaient apparemment de faire un brusque retour en tête de ses priorités.

- Ah… misère de misère…

Un peu lasse, elle attrapa sa trousse à maquillage, sa robe et ses bijoux et s'excusa pour aller remettre un peu d'ordre dans son apparence.

Mais le timing était mauvais. À son dixième pas hors de la chambre, elle tomba face à face avec Peter…

- Oh Jane ! Jane, il faut que je te parle, je suis _tellement_ désolé ! Tellement, tellement, tellement, je…

- Ça va, Peter, c'est réglé.

- Peut-être, mais je suis un imbécile ! Je ne savais pas et… et… et mes mains étaient moites… j'ai pas voulu, je suis _vraiment, tellement, _dés…

- Je sais, tu l'as dit. Mais c'est arrangé, alors arrête de t'en faire. Ça aurait pu arriver à n'importe qui…

D'accord. Ça ce n'était pas sincère parce qu'il n'y avait vraiment que Peter pour faire une gaffe pareille, mais pauvre lui, il était complètement mortifié. Et comme ça avait été finalement sans conséquences, Jane était prête à mettre en application les enseignements du petit Jésus.

- Mais fais-moi quand même plaisir et ne t'approche pas trop de Lily, continua-t-elle en s'efforçant de sourire.

- Bien sûr, oui ! Et je ne m'approcherai pas à moins de dix mètres de la sauce à crevettes non plus !

Une seconde. Qu'est-ce que…

- Est-ce que tu viens de dire « sauce à crevettes » ?

- Euh… ouais, répondit Peter, perplexe.

Il n'y avait bien sûr pas de mot assez fort, mais « putain de merde » était certainement celui qui s'approchait le plus.

- Tu veux dire que c'est avec de la sauce à crevettes que tu as tâché la robe de Lily?

Probable que même une formation béton en interprétation théâtrale n'aurait pas permis à Jane de cacher l'étendue de sa frustration. Et à en juger par la façon dont il ratatinait sur place, Peter l'avait très bien saisi.

- Je… euh… je… te l'ai pas dit ?

Respire Jane… respire… c'est ça… Peter n'est pas méchant, il est juste un peu – trop – maladroit…

Et non il ne lui avait pas dit, parce que ça lui aurait décidément sauvé un temps fou !

- Je… suis désolé

- Personne de mort, Peter. Arrête de t'excuser.

Un peu zombie, Jane contourna Peter pour s'enfermer dans la salle de bain… et peut-être mordre solidement dans une serviette pour se calmer…

Une demi-heure plus tard, lorsqu'elle mit le pied hors de la salle d'eau, Jane était fraîche comme une rose. Elle était désormais la preuve vivante qu'on pouvait faire des miracles pour l'humeur avec un peu d'eau froide et des techniques de respiration abdominale. Mais lorsqu'elle revint dans la chambre de Lily, l'odeur suffocante du fixatif qui la prit à la gorge neutralisa une bonne partie de son zen.

- Mon dieu, Marlene, relaxe, dit-elle en allant ouvrir la fenêtre. Sa coiffure va tenir jusqu'à après-demain !

- Non, mais regarde ça ! fit Marlene en désignant fièrement le derrière de tête de Lily. Ça va prendre plus que de la chance pour que ça résiste à de la salsa _et_ à une bonne baise !

Les gloussements de Lily et Jane ponctuèrent à merveille la blague et, pour faire bonne figure, Jane sortit une bonbonne supplémentaire de son sac.

- Avec ça, elle va pouvoir perdre la tête sans s'inquiéter de sa mise en plis.

- Je savais bien que j'avais raison, fit Marlene avec orgueil. J'ai toujours raison.

- Sauf quand tu as tort, précisa Lily.

- Sauf quand j'ai tort, mais c'est tellement rare.

Les trois filles passèrent l'essentiel des minutes suivantes à glousser comme trois petites dindes assises devant un _slideshow_ de photos osées de Brad Pitt. Jane vint qu'à se demander si respirer trop de vapeurs de fixatif pouvait rendre imbécile et se promit de lire un jour les mises en garde.

Une fois Lily coiffée et maquillée, Marlene partit s'occuper de son propre look et Lily enfila sa robe avec émotion. Jane avait le cœur serré en la regardant tournoyer gracieusement sur elle-même et savait fort bien que ça n'avait rien à voir avec sa fierté de couturière.

Lily se tourna vers elle avec un sérieux qui ne collait pas du tout à la situation et Jane craignit qu'elle ait deviné…

- Jane… je t'aime.

Soulagée, elle éclata de rire dans sa main.

- Tu m'as vraiment fait peur. Ne me regardes plus comme ça, s'il-te-plaît.

Lily sourit, mais il semblait qu'elle voulait dire autre chose et Jane anticipa une fois de plus.

- Je ne sais pas comment te remercier de tout ce que tu as fait pour James et moi pour le mariage, fit Lily en prenant place sur le lit, ses doigts caressant le tissu de la robe. Sans parler de l'épisode de la sauce tomate !

- Ouais, paraît que c'était de la sauce à crevettes finalement… maudit Peter…

Mais Lily semblait trop concentrée pour mesurer toutes les implications de ce que son amie venait de dire et continua comme si de rien n'était.

- Et je sais que ça n'a pas dû être toujours facile pour toi en considérant… tu sais…

Jane n'avait pas peur des mots. Et elle n'aimait pas qu'on la ménage comme une petite chose fragile.

- Tu peux finir ta phrase.

- Si tu préfères… alors ça n'a pas dû être toujours facile en considérant ta rupture d'avec Michael.

Jane leva les yeux au plafond avec un mouvement de tête qu'elle voulait à la fois dégagé et exaspéré, mais c'était difficile de jouer juste…

- Si tu essaies de me faire pleurer…

- C'est exactement ce que j'aimerais. Ça serait une bonne chose que tu pleures un bon coup… faire sortir le méchant…

Et Lily lui proposait ça vingt minutes après qu'elle ait refait son maquillage, elle n'avait vraiment pas de classe.

Jane plaqua une expression exaspérée comme un masque de cire sur son visage et chercha la porte de sortie la moins pénible possible.

- J'ai versé plus que mon quota de larmes sur Michael…

- Il y a un mois on commençait à préparer _ton_ mariage ! Ça paraît impossible que tu puisses te tenir devant moi aujourd'hui et être vraiment, seulement, simplement contente pour moi et James, parce que si c'était moi, je me sentirais complètement démolie.

Il fallait que ça cesse bientôt… tout était en train de fendiller…

- Justement… je ne suis pas toi, Lily. Toi et James, c'est… merveilleux, tandis que Michael et moi ça s'est avéré ne pas l'être finalement. Mais… un n'a rien à voir avec l'autre et oui, je suis vraiment contente pour toi aujourd'hui. Vous le méritez vraiment.

Sa voix avait craqué sur la fin… merde… pourvu que Lily ne l'ait pas entendu…

Dans quelques secondes à peine, elle se sentirait mal d'avoir menti à sa meilleure amie, mais à l'instant, garder sa carapace intacte était sa seule priorité. Elle voulait désespérément cesser d'être envieuse du parfait bonheur de son amie… mais c'était tellement dur…

Lily considéra Jane avec des yeux sévères pendant un moment, puis sembla comprendre qu'elle perdrait son temps à argumenter davantage. Jane en profita pour éloigner le sujet une fois pour toutes.

- Allez, viens, qu'on aille montrer à tout le monde que je sais me servir d'une machine à coudre, fit-t-elle avec une bonne humeur feinte en escortant Lily hors de la chambre.

* * *

La cour arrière de la maison d'été des Potter était pleine de beau monde dans leurs tenues de soirée. Pour une fois qu'ils revêtaient des vêtements propres pour autre chose que des enterrements. Il y avait plusieurs membres de l'Ordre, quelques amis de Poudlard, le père de Lily et la mère de James. C'était à peu près tout. Le couple avait émis le désir d'une cérémonie intime et, conséquemment, le nombre d'invités était réduit, mais personne ne s'en plaignait. Ça créait une atmosphère conviviale, l'impression d'être en famille.

Il faisait tellement beau qu'ils n'avaient même pas pris la peine d'installer une marquise. C'était devenu tellement rare de voir le soleil briller autant…

Remus alla s'asseoir à l'avant. À sa gauche, James et Sirius entouraient une Mme Potter à l'air absent qui fixait ce qu'il y avait autour d'elle avec des yeux neutres et vides, apparemment insensible aux paroles que lui adressaient tendrement les deux jeunes hommes de sa vie.

Savait-elle seulement pourquoi elle était là ?

Savait-elle que c'était un jour important ?

- C'est triste, hein ? murmura Peter qui avait prit place à sa droite.

Remus répondit par un faible hochement de tête en détournant prestement les yeux, gagné par la désagréable impression d'avoir espionné une scène privée.

Les invités prenaient progressivement leurs places en discutant joyeusement. Alastor et Dorcas étaient assis juste derrière lui. Un peu plus loin sur sa gauche, Hagrid, Fabian, Gideon et Benjy s'échangeaient des anecdotes de taverne et les lèvres de McGonagall, assise juste devant, frémissaient bien malgré elle. Emma et Owen étaient là aussi. Scott était assis à côté d'Alice et Frank. En fait, il ne manquait qu'Emeric, dont personne n'avait plus eu de nouvelles depuis six semaines déjà.

Des éclats de rire attirèrent son attention vers la porte de la demeure où M. Evans lévitait à deux pieds du sol sur sa chaise roulante avec un plaisir manifeste. Quelques mètres derrière lui, Jane souriait largement, sa baguette en l'air.

M. Evans n'était plus très en forme maintenant. C'était un peu compliqué, médicalement parlant, mais, d'après ce que lui en avait dit Lily, il avait fait un «AVC à l'hémisphère gauche». Pour ce qu'en savait Remus, ça aurait très bien pu être un virus. Il était en chaise roulante et avait perdu l'usage de son bras droit en plus d'avoir beaucoup plus de difficulté à s'exprimer maintenant. Il cherchait constamment ses mots et n'arrivait pas à formuler ses idées clairement, alors c'était moins facile de le comprendre. C'était de l'aphasie, si on en croyait Lily. Là encore, Remus aurait pu penser que c'était une sorte de maladie de la peau.

Il ignorait comment on était sensé se comporter avec une personne aphasique. Est-ce qu'il fallait parler plus fort, ou encore par signes ? Mais en regardant l'aisance avec laquelle Jane se penchait pour se mettre à la hauteur de M. Evans, pour lui parler simplement et en utilisant des gestes, il songea qu'il pensait trop, beaucoup trop.

Puis Dumbledore se leva et fit signe que la cérémonie allait commencer. L'instant suivant, Jane prenait place juste à côté de lui sur la chaise que James avait délaissé.

Tous se retournèrent lorsque Lily apparut, absolument ravissante dans sa longue robe blanche, au bras de son père… qui flottait toujours deux pieds au-dessus du sol !

Il jeta un regard de biais à Jane qui lui répondit par un clin d'œil. Il remarqua que M. Evans bombait fièrement le torse.

- C'est pour qu'ils soient à la même hauteur, murmura Jane dans son oreille et son souffle lui envoya un frisson dans le dos.

Ils parvinrent à l'avant de l'allée et Jane reposa le père de Lily au sol. Il laissa difficilement aller le bras de sa fille et de fines larmes striaient ses joues parsemées de taches pigmentaires. Il ne dit rien et Remus se demanda si c'était l'aphasie qui l'empêchait de trouver les mots ou s'il n'en aurait trouvé aucun même avant.

* * *

Il la vit se détacher de Lily, puis disparaître à l'intérieur de la maison. Il n'aurait su dire si c'était la main portée à son visage ou encore l'inclinaison de son torse, mais il sut que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Lorsqu'il parvint au haut des escaliers menant aux chambres, il l'entendit finalement. Elle sanglotait. Son cœur se serra à la fois de tristesse et de malaise.

- C'est qui ? demanda-t-elle, la voix tremblante, en entendant le bruit de ses semelles contre le bois verni.

Il pouvait l'imaginer, de l'autre côté du mur, essuyant frénétiquement ses yeux, replaçant ses cheveux…

- C'est moi.

Il s'arrêta devant la porte close et y posa le front, la main contre la poignée.

- Remus, s'il te plaît… vas-t-en...

- Non.

Ça n'avait pas été bien plus sonore qu'un murmure.

- Je vais entrer.

Il tourna la poignée et poussa doucement la porte.

Elle était là, assise sur le plancher frais, pieds nus, la tête vers l'arrière, révélant ses yeux rougis et ses joues humides. Sa robe avait remonté au-dessus de ses genoux et Remus pouvait voir ses cuisses fines se dessiner sous le tissu. Sa respiration était rapide et irrégulière mais elle ne pleurait plus. Il fut déchiré de la voir ainsi, mais à cela se mélangeait une certaine forme de soulagement. Enfin, la barricade tombait.

Il retira son veston qu'il lança négligemment sur le lit et s'assit à côté d'elle. Elle ne le regarda pas, fixant sans vraiment le voir le mur opposé. Remus leva une main dans ses cheveux qu'il caressa tendrement.

- Je suis tellement stupide, murmura-t-elle, pressant sa paume contre son front.

- Bien sûr que non.

- Oui !

- Non.

Il prit son petit menton entre son pouce et son index et dirigea son visage pour pouvoir la regarder dans les yeux.

- Tu es une personne extraordinaire qui n'a pas voulu croire qu'elle aimait quelqu'un de stupide.

Elle eut un petit rire désenchanté.

- C'est exactement pour ça que je suis une imbécile… aveugle en plus.

- La seule personne qui devrait avoir honte, c'est Michael… lui et la petite épaisse qu'il s'amusait à ramener au motel.

En retard, Remus réalisa que ça n'avait peut-être pas été la meilleure chose à dire. Et, effectivement, Jane eut un long et profond soupir avant de se décomposer en sanglots à nouveau. Se maudissant d'avoir trop parlé, il passa un bras autour des épaules de la jeune femme et l'attira à lui, la berçant doucement.

- Ça fait tellement mal, Remus…

Ces cinq petits mots lui transpercèrent le cœur bord en bord et, du coup, il pressa Jane plus fort contre lui comme si sa peine allait lui sortir par les pores à la manière du jus d'une orange.

Il ne l'avait jamais vu verser une seule larme auparavant. Pas même après qu'elle ait laissé Michael. Il l'avait vue déprimée, il l'avait vue en colère, il l'avait vue sauter des repas, l'avait vue insomniaque, mais jamais en pleurs. Il savait qu'elle avait pleuré, mais toujours seule. C'était peut-être ça le plus terrible.

Elle était toute gracile entre ses bras et pendant une fraction de seconde, Jane avait cinq ans et sanglotait violemment, convaincue que papa était parti de la maison parce qu'elle avait cassé sa montre sans faire exprès.

Puis, brusquement, la Jane de dix-neuf ans se redressa et lança un juron.

- Et dire que je n'ai _rien_ vu venir, _absolument rien_, Remus !

- Je sais.

- Il me trompait depuis plus de six mois, et avec une de mes amies en plus ! Et je n'ai _jamais rien vu venir_ ! Ça aurait pu être moi, Remus… ça a failli être moi… dans la robe…

Un instant, son regard sembla s'obscurcir et Remus craignit qu'elle ne fonde en larmes à nouveau, mais elle se reprit bien vite, animée par une frustration qu'elle ne pouvait plus contenir.

- Tiens, fit-elle en lui fourrant un petit objet dans la main. Jette-la, vends-la, fais-la fondre, je m'en fous.

Remus découvrit, toute petite dans sa paume, la bague de fiançailles de Jane.

- Et, pendant qu'on y est, tu sais où je pourrais trouver de l'essence pas cher pour brûler sa cabane ?

Cette fois, il éclata franchement de rire et la prit par la main pour la calmer un peu.

- Premièrement, Jane, tu es une sorcière, et une sacré bonne, alors pas besoin d'essence pour jouer les pyromanes…

- Oui, mais c'est beaucoup plus amusant quand…

- Deuxièmement, l'interrompit-il en levant la main. J'ai une meilleure idée.

- Permets-moi d'être sceptique, fit-elle en posant ses deux mains sur ses hanches.

- Je te jure, écoute. Alors ce que je te propose, c'est de… disons… « sublimer » ton sentiment négatif…

- Je t'arrête tout de suite ! Si c'est une tentative pour me vendre la méditation transcendantale, je ne suis pas intéressée.

- Non, non. Je voulais dire « sublimer » dans le sens de « dans l'art »…

Cette fois, il eut droit à un regard d'une grande perplexité.

- Tu veux dire comme les artistes dépressifs ou héroïnomanes et qui se défoulent en écrivant des poèmes déprimants ou en peinturant des toiles en rouge et noir ?

- Euh… ben… oui et non, en fait…

- Tu veux que je me mette à la peinture ?

- Non, je veux que tu viennes danser avec moi !

Elle fit un petit « oh » surpris, puis se tourna vers lui avec une certaine hésitation. Si elle ne voulait pas danser, ce n'était certainement pas lui qui allait s'en plaindre.

- Tu… tu crois vraiment que ça me remonterait le moral ?

- Convaincu. Je suis le pingouin danseur après tout. Ça peut juste être comique.

- Mouais… mais là…

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Elle se mordit la lèvre en levant des yeux timides vers lui.

- En fait j'ai… peut-être… un peu ensorcelé ton toxedo… pour que tu ne puisses pas me refuser une danse.

Il hésita brièvement entre éclater de rire ou être carrément outré et opta pour un mélange des deux.

- Quoi ?!

Jane haussa les épaules, un peu fière bien qu'elle ne l'aurait jamais admis.

- Je préférais ne pas prendre de risque.

- Je vois ça, mais bon, comme tu me prends dans une bonne journée, je suis prêt à te donner une chance. Si tu le désensorcelle maintenant, je promets de ne te refuser aucune danse de toute la soirée. Deal ?

- Deal mets-en !

Il lui sourit l'attira dans ses bras. Il voulait la serrer juste encore un peu pendant qu'il avait une excuse pour le faire. Elle se pressa longuement contre lui, sa tête reposant contre son épaule, et elle soupira.

- Remus Lupin… tu es vraiment un être charitable.

- C'est vraiment la meilleure qualité que tu m'as trouvé ? fit-il, sourcils froncés.

Elle rit silencieusement dans son cou ce qui lui donna un frisson dans la nuque.

- Compte-toi déjà chanceux que je n'aie pas plutôt dit « gentil » !

* * *

Son regard s'était perdu sur la piste de danse depuis un moment déjà. Remus se dandinait maladroitement avec Jane qui s'efforçait courageusement de lui inculquer les pas de base et les deux pouffaient de rire aux cinq secondes. Mais Sirius n'avait d'yeux que pour _elle_. Il guettait les moindres mouvements de sa robe rouge, les éclats de soleil réfléchis sur sa peau, chacun de ses éclats de rire.

- _Je t'aime._

_Deux petits mots. Apparemment, c'était tout ce qu'il fallait pour se creuser une tombe. Il le réalisa avant même de croiser son regard. Il le lisait dans son silence._

Un coup de vent souleva ses longs cheveux noirs, exposant momentanément la fine peau de son cou. C'était du vrai biscuit pour les yeux.

- _Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? _

- _Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Ça veut pas mal toujours dire la même chose. _

L'appareil photo que James avait ensorcelé pour qu'il immortalise la soirée sans avoir besoin de photographe s'arrêta juste devant elle. Elle prit la pose, puis il y eut un flash et elle recommença à danser. Il se laissa hypnotiser par le mouvement de l'ourlet de sa robe.

- _Et alors ? Tu ne dis rien ? _

_Son inquiétude lui enserrait les trippes. _

- _Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je dise ? répondit-elle en haussant ses épaules nues. _

_Il détourna vivement les yeux. Si la réponse ne lui venait pas naturellement, alors il préférait largement qu'elle ne dise rien. _

Elle agrippa le bras de Jane et ensemble elles se mirent à danser quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la salsa. Il ne l'avait pas souvent vu avec ce genre de sourire.

- _Merlin… je suis vraiment le pire des cons…_

_Il se sentait puérile soudainement. Il voulait se lever, partir, cacher son visage qu'il savait trop transparent. Et en profiter pour recoudre en paix le patchwork qui lui servait de cœur. _

- _Attends, Sirius, merde ! C'est juste que… pourquoi il faut toujours que tu compliques tout ?_

_C'était elle qui compliquait tout, mais ça, il se voyait mal le lui dire_

Elle leva les yeux dans sa direction et il fit un effort presque surhumain pour se détourner. Puis elle regarda ailleurs et il reprit sa contemplation.

- _On n'est pas bien comme ça ? Je serai jamais la fille qui va te pondre des bébés Black, ça je te l'annonce tout de suite…_

- _Je sais, murmura-t-il pour lui-même. _

- _… mais on pourrait quand même s'amuser tous les deux._

_Évidemment. Mais il voulait plus. Bien plus._

_Il n'en pouvait plus de la voir lui échapper, ce qu'elle finissait toujours par faire. Parfois au propre, mais la plupart du temps au figuré. Parce qu'elle n'était jamais bien loin, comme si elle guettait ses moindres faiblesses pour l'attirer à elle encore… et le blesser encore… pour qu'il la rejette encore… et encore…_

_Il n'en pouvait plus d'avoir mal. _

- Tu peux la fixer, mais ferme au moins la bouche. Ça atténue l'effet pervers, fit James avec un manque criant d'empathie en s'asseyant sur le tabouret à côté de lui.

- Je ne la fixe pas, dit Sirius, revenu à ses sens.

- Je peux toujours trouver un synonyme, si tu préfères. On peut dire que tu la mangeais des yeux, que tu la déshabillais du regard ou encore…

Sirius décocha une claque qui manqua James par un demi-pouce. La chanson venait à peine de se terminer qu'_elle_ approchait Scott pour la danse suivante. Sirius se raidit dans sa chaise.

- De la compétition, fit de nouveau James.

- Ferme-la.

- J'essaie juste de te mettre en garde. Je ne compte plus les fois où j'ai ramassé ton amour-propre à la petite cuillère.

- Ne t'en fais pas. Je n'embarquerai pas.

- Content de voir qu'il te reste un peu de volonté.

- Dis plutôt de l'orgueil.

L'orgueil… c'était bien la seule chose qui pourrait le garder un peu à l'abri. Mais s'il n'avait que ça pour se protéger, autant essayer de sortir sec d'une tempête tropicale avec rien d'autre qu'un bonnet de douche.

- Est-ce que tu vas vraiment avoir cette tronche-là toute la soirée à cause de Marlene ? Parce qu'avoir su on ne l'aurait pas invitée.

Sirius renversa la tête par en arrière en soupirant.

- Ça pourrait remonter mon moral que tu m'accordes un _slow_.

James éclata de rire mais, une seconde plus tard, il avait agrippé Sirius par le collet et ils dansaient langoureusement l'un contre l'autre sur l'air de _My giant love for you_, ne manquant pas de provoquer l'hilarité générale. Et l'appareil photo continuait de voler sur la piste de danse, croquant sur le vif les sourires et les éclats de rire.

Mais Lily se réappropria rapidement son homme, tandis que Jane exigeait une danse de demoiselle d'honneur à garçon d'honneur et Sirius se fit un apparent plaisir à y consentir. Autant profiter des quelques moments de bonheur que la vie leur accordait encore.

* * *

- Fin du chapitre 1 -

Commentaires ? Questions ? … Insultes ? :p

(Désolée pour la passe éducative sur l'aphasie ! Déformation professionnelle J'ai pas pu m'en empêcher ! :p Mais ça aura éventuellement son importance)


	3. Chapitre 2

Ça a été long, je sais, c'est que j'ai eu tellement de misère à l'écrire ! Une vraie torture psychologique, je pensais ne jamais y arriver. Le résultat est assez à mon goût cependant, j'espère que ça passera le test ! :p

Je vais être plus efficace pour le prochain, je le _sens_ !

Merci à toutes celles qui lisent et encore plus à celles qui reviewent ! Je l'apprécie énormément ! Laissez-moi savoir ce que vous pensez des personnages, ça m'intéresse bcp =)

* * *

**Chapitre 2  
**La peur au ventre

_Décembre 1979_

De son écriture rapide et bâclée, elle noircissait les parchemins les uns après les autres. Elle raturait à loisir, reformulait sans jamais s'en satisfaire. Ses mots s'enchaînaient de façon inharmonieuse, incapable qu'elle était d'en conjuguer la sémantique. Elle essayait pourtant, alternant les formulations, jouant avec les niveaux de langue, diversifiant les formules de politesse, oscillant entre le formel et l'informel. Malgré ses beaux efforts, tout était à remettre en question. Tout sauf « Cher Severus ». Virgule.

Et après, hmm ? Là résidait toute la complexité de la tâche. Que fallait-il inscrire après ? Que pouvait-elle seulement se permettre de dire ?!

Elle ne pouvait pas parler de l'Ordre. Ne devait pas parler de James. Inutile de parler de ses amis, Severus les avait toujours honnis. Parler de son travail ? Elle n'en avait pas. Jaser de la pluie et du beau temps ? Autant la fermer. Parler des attentats, de l'instabilité ? Jamais elle n'oserait. Demander pardon ? Elle n'était tout de même pas rendue si bas. Tenter de l'amadouer avec des souvenirs d'enfance ? Pathétique. Lui balancer ses quatre vérités en pleine gueule ? Tentant…

Ah et puis autant tout balancer aux ordures et y mettre le feu.

Elle pressa fermement ses paumes contre ses paupières en râlant. Elle aurait dû jeter la serviette. Laisser faire. Donner de la corde, pour une fois.

Mais quand on naissait Evans, on naissait têtue. Et incorrigible.

C'était purement stupide d'ailleurs. Elle n'avait pas _besoin_ de lui. Elle était indépendante et menait sa vie de façon exemplaire, sinon admirable. Mais sa culpabilité ne s'effaçait pas avec le temps, elle moisissait. Prenait toute la place. Les « si » se dédoublaient, exponentiels. _Si j'avais été plus patiente, si j'avais été plus convaincante, si j'avais fait mieux, si j'avais trouvé les bons mots… si – si – si – si – si seulement je pouvais m'en balancer !_

Elle avait rayé Rogue de sa vie, avec raison, s'entend. Elle avait été catégorique et n'avait pas flanché. On – lire ici James et acolytes – l'avait applaudie, félicitée. On l'avait soutenue, convaincue que son choix avait été le bon, qu'elle avait tout fait. Et elle avait tout fait ! Jusqu'à ce qu'elle en ait marre de ne penser qu'aux autres…

Elle avait laissé ses principes ne faire qu'une bouchée de son amitié envers Severus et sa conscience s'était flattée en prétendant que c'était pour le mieux, que cela suffirait à ramener ledit Severus dans le droit chemin, que c'était le prix à payer pour qu'il trouve enfin la lumière. Car, comme son orgueil l'avait souvent fait remarquer, si quelqu'un dans l'univers avait pu sauver Rogue de ses démons, c'était Lily Evans. Elle l'avait connu mieux que personne. Elle savait d'où il venait et ce qu'il avait enduré. Elle connaissait tout le bon et le moins bon en lui, savait ses forces et ses peurs. Il s'était livré à elle comme à personne. Et elle l'avait laissé s'éloigner, espérant qu'ainsi il comprendrait.

Mais voilà, ce n'était que de la _bullshit_.

Elle avait choisit James, avait décidé de sauver son âme à elle. Elle avait opté pour l'égoïsme, camouflant son vice derrière le blason du devoir, de la droiture et de l'intégrité. Derrière ses regards froids et sa répartie, elle avait choisi d'admirer la détermination de James, sa confiance et son aveuglement naïf qu'on voyait occasionnellement poindre à la surface de cette planète d'arrogance qu'il aimait être. Elle avait adhéré à l'idéal, réconfortant dans sa blancheur et son utopisme, de Potter. Cette quête, elle l'avait fait sienne et avait ainsi coupé le monde en deux : la moitié du globe à James, l'autre à Severus. Tellement plus simple.

Sauf qu'elle se laissait bouffer par le doute, et maintenant plus que jamais. Elle se sentait une dette, avait l'impression d'avoir violé son contrat. La fausse indifférence de Rogue, sa haine froide, lui enserrait la gorge comme un nœud coulant.

Étouffée, soudain, par cette angoisse familière, Lily attrapa une pile de papiers du bureau dans un geste rageur. Quelle perte de temps ! Se saigner à blanc psychologiquement pour une lettre qu'elle n'enverrait jamais ? Certainement pas. Il y avait _nécessairement_ quelques phrases potables cachées là-dedans. C'était mathématique.

Lily agrippa donc le premier brouillon qui lui tomba sous la main, décidée qu'elle était à y jeter un œil constructif et ouvert… mais ce n'était que de la merde. Tellement à vrai dire qu'elle ressentit le besoin de le lire à voix haute, comme si le fait d'entendre sa propre connerie en plus de la voir la sauverait d'y retomber.

- « Beaucoup de choses ont changé dans ma vie récemment. _Je suis mariée avec James_ » ! Merlin ! Bonne idée, d'abord, de lui flasher mon bonheur tout neuf en pleine gueule !

Elle releva les yeux un peu dramatiquement pour rencontrer son image dans le miroir tout près.

- Avec un peu de chance, ça pourrait le mener au suicide, répondit le reflet d'un air blasé.

Lily esquissa avec retenue un sourire. Ce miroir était d'un cynisme absolument délirant, mais quel réconfort pour une l'âme trop _politically_ _correct_ comme la sienne. On avait parfois de belles surprises en achetant à rabais…

Elle tira aléatoirement un autre brouillon de la pile et constata que la bêtise frayait avec le ridicule. Elle rejeta aussitôt le papier dans un claquement de langue agacé.

- Bon, qu'est-ce qui ne marche pas avec celui-là, _encore_ ? demanda le reflet avec cette arrogance caractérisant ses moindres propos.

- De quoi je me mêle ? fit sèchement Lily.

- À vrai dire, de ta santé mentale.

Éclat de rire franc dans le clan Evans. Quelle ironie, vraiment…

- Tu sais que je connais un bon psy, continua le reflet.

- Je me disais bien que tu devais en avoir besoin, fit Lily, mi-amusée.

Son double dimensionnel ignora sciemment la moquerie.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne marchait pas avec le dernier ?

- Si tu tiens tant à le savoir…

Lily déplia la boulette de papier qu'était maintenant Brouillon no.2 et en fit la lecture à voix haute, non sans une certaine dose de gêne.

- « Je n'ai plus eu de nouvelles de toi depuis Poudlard. Je ne sais pas ce que tu es devenu, ou plutôt je m'en doute, mais je ne veux pas y croire. J'espère de tout cœur que tu sais que tu vaux mieux que ça » et bla-bla-bla…

Lily leva les yeux sur un reflet profondément écœuré, l'index enfoncé dans le fond de sa gorge et prit de hauts le cœur. Heureusement, rien ne « sortait ». Un reflet ne pouvait pas vomir, apparemment.

- Je vais gerber.

- Oh, vraiment ?

- Ne fais pas ta fin-finaude, renchérit la Lily du miroir. Ça ne vaut pas de la merde !

- Précisément la raison pour laquelle ça s'en allait directement aux vidanges.

- Va falloir prouver que tu as autre chose que de la confiture à l'intérieur de la boîte crânienne.

- Si tu es si fine que ça, pourquoi tu ne me dis pas quoi écrire ? s'emporta Lily qui, secrètement, espérait qu'on lui donne de quoi s'inspirer.

- Facile ! lança le miroir. N'écris rien du tout. Ça m'évitera peut-être de saigner des oreilles.

- Ça m'apprendra aussi à acheter des miroirs cheap ! Ils ne vous apprennent pas les fondements du respect ou du tact là où ils vous…

Lily s'interrompit tout net. Quelque chose venait de « tilter » dans sa confiture crânienne. _N'écris rien du tout_. Une lettre vide…

_«Cher Severus,_

_Signé, Lily Evans »_

Génial, vraiment ! Parfait pour véhiculer un message du style « J'avais l'intention de t'écrire mais ai-je seulement quelque chose à te dire ? ».

Excepté qu'à la réflexion, Lily avait quelque chose à dire. Quelque chose d'important, de capital même. Quelque chose qui la faisait passer depuis le matin par toutes les gammes d'émotions.

Devait-elle lui révéler son secret tout neuf ? Partager toute l'émotion qui jaillissait en elle à la simple pensée de ce petit être en devenir qui faisait son nid au creux de son ventre. Dire à quel point c'était merveilleux de savoir que l'amour qui unissait Lily et James Potter allait battre dans un troisième petit cœur. Un petit être à aimer, à cajoler, à protéger de tout…

Elle se mordit la lèvre, les yeux brillants.

Mais pourrait-il seulement supporter de savoir ?

- Hey-oh ! Je te parle, lança le reflet.

Mais Lily l'entendit à peine. Elle reprit sa plume sans s'en apercevoir et inscrivit dans le coin d'un parchemin les trois mots qui s'étaient tatoués dans sa tête à force de se les répéter depuis le matin :

_« Je suis enceinte »_

- Je suis enceinte, murmura-t-elle tout bas pour le simple plaisir de se l'entendre dire.

- Ouais, ben justement, il serait temps que tu en reviennes…

Et deux petites larmes coulèrent sur chacune de ses joues pour ce qui devait être la deux centième fois depuis qu'elle avait re-re-re-validé le résultat de son test de grossesse. C'était bon, c'était tellement bon de pouvoir ressentir aussi profondément les choses.

Elle sut alors exactement ce qu'elle voulait écrire et s'empressa de le faire.

« _Cher Severus,_

_Je suis enceinte. J'avais besoin de te le dire, besoin que tu le saches. J'espère que tu pourras être au moins un peu heureux pour moi. _

_Lily »_

Elle reposa sa plume. C'était tout ce qu'elle avait besoin de dire. _Short and sweet_. Elle ne prit même pas le temps de se relire, inquiète qu'elle pourrait encore changer d'idée.

- Est-ce que tu essaie la passe du « oh je sais qu'il y a du bon en toi, écoute ton âme »…

- Ferme-la ! C'est pas parce que tu _reflètes_ la lumière que tu en es une.

_Cassé_. Héhé…

Souriante, Lily roula le petit bout de parchemin, mais avant même qu'elle ait pu le ficeler, quelque chose d'argenté et de gros galopa gracieusement à travers la fenêtre et Lily reconnut la gazelle de Jane. _Pourvu qu'il ne soit rien arrivé… ou au moins rien de grave…_

Avec appréhension, elle vit la gueule du patronus s'ouvrir et la voix de son amie emplit la pièce.

- _James est blessé. Salle 112. Venez vite. _

Puis, la gazelle se dissipa dans un élégant mouvement de particules et la terre cessa de tourner.

* * *

Le monde tournait comme un fou. Mais « tourner » pas seulement dans la connotation « rapidité temporelle » du terme, il tournait dans le sens « rotatif » aussi. Étrange, elle n'avait jamais remarqué auparavant…

_*Vous avez bien rejoint le choc post-traumatique de Jane Bennett. Elle est présentement hors-service et rien ne sert de laisser un message, toutes ses lignes neuronales sont présentement grillées, merci.*_

Mary, près d'elle, gesticulait en direction de la cuisse de Jane. Pourquoi ? Allez savoir. Jane avait vaguement conscience d'un pincement, mais ça n'avait guère d'importance en comparaison de la chambre d'hôpital qui tanguait comme un manège. Quelle idée, franchement ! Avec tout ça, James risquait de tomber de sa civière… et de mettre du sang partout… il faudrait appeler un concierge…

La main de Mary, inconsciente de ses préoccupations sanitaires, se faisait de plus en plus pressante sur son bras. Elle était un peu trop floue d'ailleurs, et oscillait bizarrement. Il faudrait qu'elle pense à arrêter, ce n'était pas amusant. Elle parlait aussi, mais il n'y avait rien à y comprendre. Un drôle de dialecte exotique. _Bla, bla, bla-bla-bli, bla-blou…_ Rien à cirer.

- Jane, assieds-toi, je ne blague pas… Jane… Jane ! Merde, Jane, laisse-moi au moins te mettre un bandage… Jane… Ah et puis meurs donc au bout de ton sang…

Il y avait plus important.

- Graham… Graham, murmura-t-elle. Il va tomber, attention…

Par le rapide regard en biais qu'il lui jeta, elle déduit qu'il n'avait pas compris. Alors elle explicita, se retenant tant bien que mal contre le mur.

- Il faudrait mettre un filet…

Élémentaire précaution, lui semblait-il. La pièce tangue. Visiblement, l'hôpital n'était pas stable. Mettre un filet. Évident…

- Ça va, Jane, tout est sous contrôle. Personne ne va tomber. Mary va s'occuper de toi.

Il ne comprenait rien, ce médicomage. C'était à croire qu'il n'y avait qu'elle pour remarquer que le monde tournait !

- Arrête, Graham ! s'emporta-t-elle. Ça va tout ruiner si il tombe… va s'ouvrir, floutch… tombé… faut un filet… au cas où…

Elle voulut le rejoindre, pour qu'il comprenne _enfin_ le bon sens, mais le pas qu'elle fit vers l'avant en fut un de trop. Elle laissa échapper un «oups» impuissant et relativement indifférent en se sentant glisser vers le sol, mais au dernier moment pleins de bras la retinrent et la firent s'asseoir.

- Capotez pas, capotez pas, fit-elle en se débarrassant de tous les bras qui n'étaient pas les siens. Je contrôle tout… super…

Un visage apparut, très près du sien, avec des grands yeux, l'air inquiet.

- Oh, Remus, fit-elle en le reconnaissant. Wow… ta peau est belle…

Remus et Mary échangèrent un regard et Jane répondit par un large sourire. Elle aimait ses amis.

- Hey, Mary, depuis quand tu parles tamoul ? demanda Jane.

- Il lui manque une case, murmura Mary à l'oreille de Lupin.

- Jane, tu es _sure_ que ça va ? demanda Remus.

Maintenant qu'on lui posait la question…

- Hmm… non… je… oh-oh-oh… mal au cœur…

Remus et Mary eurent tout juste le temps de s'écarter avant que Jane ne renvoie la marchandise. Penchée vers l'avant, tremblante et sonnée, elle comprit pourquoi on cherchant tant à la faire asseoir et à lui mettre un bandage.

- Oh, Remus, Remus, fit-elle en lui agrippant les avant-bras. J'ai un bobo, là… j'ai vu mon humérus, c'est laid...

- On dit fémur, rectifia Mary, l'humérus est dans le bras.

La nuance, Jane s'en balançait. Elle avait froid et tandis que Mary traitait de son mieux sa blessure, Jane se sentait enfoncer. Il fallait qu'elle dorme… qu'elle se laisse envelopper…

Paf ! Paf ! Paf ! Merde, on la giflait !!!

- JANE ! Réveille ! Regarde-moi !

- Hmm ?

Remus continuait de lui balancer des tapes chaque fois qu'un clignement oculaire s'éternisait. Elle voulait juste faire une sieste, ce n'était pourtant pas si compliqué.

Vaguement, elle eut conscience que Sirius était arrivé. Il semblait assez paniqué, mais Jane avait de la difficulté à voir pourquoi. Elle lui envoya vaguement la main… ça ne sembla pas le rassurer… tant pis, elle aurait essayé…

Oooh qu'elle était fatiguée…

Paf !

Grrr…

- Jane ! fit Remus sur le ton de la mise en garde.

- Hmm ?

PAF !

- Ok, ok, j'ai compris…

Paf !

Alors Lily arriva. Jane voulut lui dire qu'elle était vraiment jolie, mais c'était trop forçant. Quelque part dans son esprit translucide, elle vit Sirius l'enlacer.

- Ça ne peut pas arriver, Sirius, _je suis enceinte_ !

Le temps se mit sur pause l'espace de deux secondes où le monde stagna. Remus détourna le regard, frappé de surprise. Jane profita de son inattention. Elle ferma les yeux. Tout devint noir.

* * *

De son écriture fine et inclinée, Mary rédigea rapidement les dernières notes au dossier de Jane. Elle remettait son crayon dans la poche de son uniforme et replaçait le dossier dans l'espace prévu à cet effet à la droite de la porte lorsqu'il apparut à l'autre bout du corridor. Panique.

Sans réfléchir, car franchement elle n'était plus en état, elle reprit dossier et crayon et fit mine d'examiner les derniers résultats médicaux.

Surtout, _surtout_, rester naturelle. Rester impassible. Déconnecter ce qui se passe en-dedans de ce qui transparaît au-dehors. Dans la mesure du possible, paraître épanouie.

Dans son champ de vision périphérique, il approchait, et chaque pas qu'il faisait dans sa direction décuplait sa fréquence cardiaque. Dieu qu'elle se haïssait d'être si facile à perturber.

À son grand malheur, il s'immobilisa tout près, puis s'inclina dans sa direction. Il n'était plus qu'à un mètre. Nom de Dieu mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait ?!

Dans un spasme, elle tourna la tête vers lui pour être fixée quant à ses motivations. Le désarroi la prit au cœur en constatant qu'il ne cherchait qu'à apercevoir Jane par l'entrebâillement de la porte.

Comme elle aurait dû s'en douter. Quelle petite idiote elle faisait.

- Oh, Mary, excuse-moi je ne t'avais pas vue, fit-il, semblant enfin remarquer qu'elle n'était pas qu'une patère déguisée en membre du personnel.

- Sans rancune, Sirius.

Elle regretta aussitôt d'avoir prononcé son prénom. Elle se trouvait toujours tellement stupide, incapable qu'elle était de ne pas lui donner cette intonation un peu lyrique qui la faisait passer pour une vulgaire groupie. Elle détestait surtout que cela soit la vérité.

- Est-ce que Jane va bien ? Elle a repris connaissance ?

- Oui…

- Elle a arrêté de délirer ?

- Oui, oui. Elle va bien. Elle essaie de dormir.

Sirius hocha la tête plusieurs fois, comme pour se rassurer et replacer ses idées. Il passait ses mains devant ses yeux, dans ses cheveux, massait ses tempes. Et il soupira en se laissant tomber dans un fauteuil, d'un soupir qui prit Mary au cœur tant elle détestait le voir inquiet.

Elle crut un instant qu'il pleurait, ou presque. Alors elle resta près de lui plutôt que de détaler, comme elle aurait dû le faire. Elle poussa l'audace jusqu'à poser la main sur son épaule. Brièvement, il leva les yeux, un peu surpris. Puis, il posa sa main, sa douce et merveilleusement chaude main, par-dessus celle de Mary.

Seigneur Dieu, la main de Sirius Black était contre la sienne et c'était proprement délirant…

Mais quelle stupide petite groupie !

Elle retira ses doigts de sur l'épaule de Sirius, sèchement, comme s'il venait de lui crier des insultes.

- Oh, excuse-moi, je te retiens, fit-il avec un air navré et absolument craquant. Tu dois avoir bien d'autre chose à faire.

- Non, je… enfin, oui un peu, mais… Tu trembles ! lança-t-elle, un peu étonnée, en constatant le mouvement incontrôlé des phalanges de Sirius.

Il baissa les yeux sur ses mains qu'il agrippa l'une à l'autre pour en masquer le tremblement. Il haussa les épaules.

- Dure soirée, faut croire.

- Ouais.

Voilà qu'elle n'avait plus le cœur de partir. Elle le regarda, ou plutôt l'admira, un instant. Son profil se découpait contre la céramique foncée, et elle le désira comme si souvent auparavant. Il était ce rêve dont elle s'abreuvait. Elle en avait fait son objet de culte en l'élevant au-dessus de l'homme qu'il était en réalité. Il était son fantasme, celui qui la menottait à des souvenirs doux-amers, qui la retenait dans le passé, prisonnière des barreaux dorés de son désir sacralisé.

Il était son amour cauchemardesque, en bref.

- Ne t'en fais pas pour moi Mary, ça va aller. Tu peux retourner à tes patients.

- Je… ouais…

Elle fit un pas à reculons, puis lança bien malgré elle :

- Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, tu sais où me trouver.

Il lui sourit, de ce sourire fabuleux qui créait une fossette dans sa joue.

Elle s'éloigna à regret. Elle aurait dû parler davantage, sourire davantage, le prendre dans ses bras, lui dire les bons mots. Mais au lieu de ça, elle se transformait en lavette. Pas étonnant finalement qu'il ne veuille pas d'elle.

À l'angle du couloir, elle se retourna. Par faiblesse, tout simplement. Marlene rejoignait Sirius et, lorsqu'elle tendit la main vers lui, qu'elle le prit dans ses bras, le cœur de Mary tomba tout au fond de son ventre.

Mary jalousa Marlene, comme elle l'avait déjà si souvent enviée. Pas parce qu'elle était plus belle, non. Seulement parce qu'elle savait se montrer inaccessible. Au contraire de d'autres.

* * *

Jane n'avait pas dormi en fait, seulement fait semblant, question de dissuader ses collègues curieux de tenter d'obtenir des détails qu'elle n'avait aucune intention de donner. La situation avait de quoi faire potiner, il fallait l'avouer. La Coordonnatrice à la sécurité des usagers de l'hôpital, victime d'une attaque de mangemorts… l'ironie de la chose était tout de même à souligner.

Elle fixait le plafond avec cet air irrité qui cachait mal ses bouleversements intérieurs. Véritable paradoxe, elle passait des larmes à la frustration, à la panique et au stupide bonheur d'être toujours vivante avec une rapidité déconcertante. Elle fermait les yeux trois secondes pour les rouvrir aussitôt et bâiller comme une déchaînée.

- Je suis complètement ridicule, soupira-t-elle à voix haute, pressant l'arête de son nez entre ses pouces.

- C'est un peu dur, ça, ricana Graham, arrivé juste à temps pour assister à ses premières manifestations schizophrènes.

- À peine. Je suis un vrai fouillis, en-dedans comme en dehors, regarde-moi les cheveux !

- Alors tu es le fouillis le plus joli et attachant que j'ai rencontré.

Elle se sentit rosir malgré elle tandis qu'elle détournait le regard et Graham s'en amusa.

- Ne fais pas cette tête, je vais finir par croire que je te fais de l'effet, rigola-t-il.

- Et toi arrêtes de me faire autant de compliments, je vais finir par croire que tu te meurs vraiment d'amour pour moi.

Ce devait être une blague à l'origine… une blague au goût douteux, soit, mais une blague tout de même. Sauf qu'un petit quelque chose dans les prunelles intensément bleues de Graham fit accélérer dramatiquement ses battements cardiaques. La pente devenait glissante…

- Si tu ne le croies pas encore, c'est que je devrais cesser d'être aussi subtil.

Sa voix était basse et chaude, envoûtante, et son affirmation aussi déroutante que prévisible, dans les faits. Elle n'aurait jamais dû tendre cette perche. Encore moins _ce_ soir ! Hélas, elle devait répondre quelque chose et vite. Ce n'était pas le genre de mots qu'on pouvait feindre de ne pas avoir entendu.

- Euh, je… m-merci…

Du coin de l'œil, elle vit son sourire se crisper. Juste un tout petit peu, juste pour dire. Un simple merci ne ferait donc pas l'affaire. Patiner, alors…

- Graham… je pense qu'il va me falloir plusieurs jours pour encaisser tout ce qui s'est passé ce soir… et avec… ton… ta… enfin, tu sais… ça commence à faire beaucoup… trop…

- Je comprends, Jane, excuse-moi, c'était déplacé…

- Non, non ! C'est moi qui devrais s'excuser. Il n'y a vraiment rien à comprendre, je suis… un fouillis, voilà.

Elle le vit sourire, mais sentait que son cœur n'y était pas.

- J'ai juste besoin d'un peu de temps, murmura-t-elle.

Il hocha la tête pour signifier qu'il vivrait avec et se recomposa une expression professionnelle en désignant la cuisse blessée de Jane.

- Comment tu te sens ?

- Fait mal. Ça élance.

- Je vois.

Tandis que Graham s'affairait à amenuiser la douleur et la taille de la blessure à coup de potions et de formules, Jane s'activait mentalement à dissiper son trouble. Sa tête était si pleine et ses pensées si confuses qu'elle avait l'impression de n'avoir que de la brume entre les oreilles. Il fallait juste… ne rien faire d'irraisonné ou d'impulsif.

- Peux-tu te lever ? lui-demanda-t-il au bout de quelques minutes.

- Oui… je pense.

Ce qu'elle fit non sans une bonne dose de grimaces de douleur.

- Pourquoi est-ce que ça ne veut pas guérir ? lui demanda-t-elle tandis qu'il prenait sa main pour l'aider à se lever.

- Les blessures par magie noire ne cicatrisent jamais bien. Ça prend du temps et beaucoup plus de soins que les blessures plus standard.

- Ah…

Elle fit quelques pas sans aide, soulagée de constater qu'elle pouvait se déplacer seule, mais inquiète de savoir comment elle passerait ainsi à travers ses journées de travail à l'hôpital. Graham restait tout près derrière elle, mais lorsqu'elle l'entendit ouvrir la bouche, elle craignit le pire et avec raison sembla-t-il.

- J'ai cru que j'allais te perdre ce soir.

Woah… que c'était beau de l'entendre, que c'était renversant. Il posa ses deux mains sur ses épaules et Jane se sentit frémir, pivotant lentement entre les bras protecteurs de Graham. Elle laissa reposer sa joue contre sa clavicule, dégustant ce sentiment à la fois euphorisant et paisible qui diffusait depuis son cœur jusqu'à ses moindres extrémités. Elle se berça de la tendresse et de la douceur que transpiraient les promesses d'affection et de sincérité de Graham, ces promesses qu'on ne lui avait jamais auparavant offertes avec garantie. Elle s'abreuva à sa vulnérabilité, pour se convaincre qu'il était sans malice, qu'il la garderait à l'abri, loin du mensonge et de la basse traîtrise.

- J'ai eu tellement peur, murmura-t-il dans son oreille.

- Moi aussi, souffla Jane.

Elle resta pressée contre lui, savourant sa chaleur, sans se poser de question, sans chercher les puces. Juste pour une minute. Une toute petite minute à l'extérieur du monde. Le bout du nez de Graham glissa sur sa tempe et sa joue et son souffle contre sa peau la rendait vibrante. En elle montait le désir puissant et irraisonné d'être embrassée, caressée. L'envie folle d'être dans les bras d'un homme qui l'aime un peu, pour faire changement.

Leurs fronts étaient pressés l'un contre l'autre, leurs souffles se perdaient l'un dans l'autre et les mains de Graham, égarées entre la peau de son cou et ses cheveux, tremblaient presque imperceptiblement.

- Graham, murmura-t-elle en fermant les paupières, abandonnée.

Il émit un faible grognement, comme mit en appétit par son nom, si tendre entre les lèvres de Jane.

- Je t'aime, murmura-t-il presque contre ses lèvres.

Deux mots pour un brusque retour à la réalité. Dans un sursaut, elle échappa aux bras de Graham, dépassée par la déraison qui l'avait fait fondre si rapidement. Les yeux exorbités, elle se rassit sur le lit et se permit même une gifle.

- Trop rapide… _Beaucoup_. Trop. Rapide.

Elle avait clairement égaré son cerveau quelque part.

Machinalement, Graham lissa le devant de son sarrau, puis, crayon en main, gribouilla quelques notes de suivi dans le dossier de Jane. D'instinct, elle savait qu'elle venait de lui faire de la peine, et se gifla (mentalement cette fois) d'être si cruelle, si attachée à sa carapace.

- Je vais signer ton congé, fit-il la tête toujours penché sur ses notes et ayant retrouvé son ton de professionnel. Mais s'il y a quoi que ce soit, et j'insiste _quoi que ce soit_, n'hésite pas à me rejoindre à la maison.

- Ça ne sera pas nécessaire…

- Mais si ça l'est, si tu as mal ou si tu te sens en danger, tu m'appelles… s'il-te-plaît.

- D'accord, fit-elle à mi-voix.

- L'idéal serait que tu prennes quelques jours de congé, mais j'imagine que tu vas me dire que c'est impossible.

- Argh… Ça l'est, vraiment. On transfère un patient à Azkaban à dix heures demain, il faut que je sois là. Et oh, merde, j'ai une réunion avec les dirigeants de l'hôpital et du bureau des Aurors. Notre millième rencontre sur le thème de la restructuration des services. Remarque que je pourrais en profiter pour piquer une sieste.

- Et mercredi ?

- Lennox vient inspecter mes dossiers et je suis sensé recevoir l'expertise qu'on a commandé pour Salvage. On devra peut-être le transférer le jour-même.

- Bon. J'aurai essayé. Est-ce que quelqu'un te raccompagne chez toi ce soir ?

- Oui, Remus et Lily se sont offerts.

- Très bien. Bonne nuit alors…

Il leva brièvement les yeux vers elle, mais ne s'attarda guère plus longtemps.

- Oh, Graham ! Je voulais juste… merci de ce que tu as fait pour James. Merci mille fois.

Il répondit à son sourire puis s'éclipsa.

…

…

…

Est-ce qu'il lui avait vraiment dit « je t'aime » ?!?!

Bordel.

* * *

- Ses doigts ont bougé !

Peter bondit de sa chaise comme s'il venait de se faire mordre une fesse, aussitôt imité par Lily, Sirius et Remus, si bien qu'en moins d'une fraction de seconde, leurs trois têtes étaient agglutinées au-dessus du lit de James, coupant involontairement l'apport en oxygène.

Une paupière du blessé frétilla et les trois autres sursautèrent dans un mouvement synchrone.

- James… mon ange… est-ce que tu m'entends ? demanda Lily d'une voix très douce en rapprochant son visage de celui de James, sa main caressant maternellement ses cheveux, plus en bataille que jamais.

Et ses yeux s'ouvrirent. Une vague d'excitation les traversa et les prunelles de Lily s'embuèrent de larmes.

- Oh, mon amour, tu m'as fait tellement peur, fit-elle en lui embrassant le front aussi délicatement que s'il avait été une petite fleur fanée.

James observa pendant un long moment le visage de sa femme, l'air un peu absent et clignant des paupières à répétition.

- Lily, murmura-t-il de sa voix inhabituellement rauque.

- C'est moi, lâcha-t-elle dans un sanglot.

- Je savais qu'il ne pouvait y avoir que toi dans mon paradis.

Elle sourit largement, attendrie, et James souriait aussi. Ils étaient tellement en amour à vrai dire que les trois autres se sentaient de trop. Sirius, Peter et Remus levaient dramatiquement les yeux au ciel.

- Kitsch, fit remarquer Sirius avec une pointe d'ennui.

- Quétaine, seconda Peter.

- Jaloux, les nargua James.

- Mets-en, grogna Sirius.

James eut un petit éclat de rire qui se transforma vite en grimace. Parce que rire équivalait à utiliser une panoplie de muscles, incluant les abdominaux, et que les siens n'avaient jamais été en si mauvais état. La grimace se changea cependant très vite en regard troublé.

- Jane, fit-il. Où est Jane ?

- Oh, elle va bien ! lui assura Lily. Elle est dans une chambre sur l'étage supérieur.

- Elle est blessée ?

- À la jambe, mais elle s'en sort bien. Elle va mieux en tout cas.

Il redéposa sa tête contre l'oreiller et Lily mordilla sa lèvre inférieure en jetant un œil vers Remus. Il sembla qu'il lut aisément dans ses pensées, puisque l'instant suivant, il était sur ses pieds.

- Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais j'ai grand besoin d'un café. Peter ?

- Moi aussi, fit-il et il força un bâillement. Grand besoin.

- En plus j'ai entendu dire que c'est ici-même qu'on retrouve le meilleur café d'hôpital, fit Sirius avec entrain. Le seul qui ne goûte pas l'eau. Pour vrai ! C'est Jane qui me l'a dit. On peut la croire, elle en consomme régulièrement.

- Je suis bien heureuse pour vous, fit Lily.

- On peut t'en ramener un si tu veux, offrit Peter.

- C'est gentil, mais non, sans façon. J'ai déjà amplement de quoi me tenir éveillée.

- D'accord. Et toi, James-le-résurecté ? demanda Sirius. Café ? Jus d'orange ? Whiskey ? Non ? Ok alors. Je crois bien qu'on va vous laisser en tête à tête. Soyez sages. Si jamais vous nous cherchez, on va avoir bu du café, alors on risque d'être un peu énervés.

- C'est noté, fit Lily.

- Good.

Elle sourit en les regardant s'éclipser prestement dans le corridor. Elle en oublia presque la raison de leur départ, qui n'était évidemment pas la qualité du café de Ste-Mangouste.

- C'est louche, remarqua James et avec raison.

- Tu trouves ? s'enquit Lily, caressant distraitement la main de son blessé.

- Ouais. Et toi aussi tu es louche. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il, suspicieux.

Lily s'assit donc un peu plus près de lui sur le lit, prenant fermement la main de James entre les siennes.

- J'ai quelque chose à te dire.

Les deux sourcils de James se rapprochèrent substantiellement l'un de l'autre, créant un pli vertical perplexe entre eux. Lily prit une grande inspiration…

- James…

- Tu es enceinte ?

Choc. Stupéfaction. Incompréhension. Avait-elle marié un medium ?

- Mais… je… com… comment…

Piètre commentaire, certes.

- Quoi… tu… tu _es_ enceinte ? demanda-t-il avec cette fois une voix plus claire, plus assurée.

- Je… enfin… oui.

Encore surprise, elle oublia de sembler heureuse en le disant.

- Mais, est-ce que… tu comptes le garder ? demanda James.

Simplement à son ton, elle ne sut pas comment interpréter la question. Son cœur battit soudainement vite. Évidemment qu'elle voulait garder le bébé, elle le voulait à tout prix. Mais… et si James n'en voulait pas… peut-être qu'il n'en voulait pas… qu'adviendrait-il d'eux ? Pouvait-elle seulement choisir ?

- Tu veux l'avorter, c'est ça ? fit-il de nouveau.

- Non !

- Alors tu veux qu'on le garde !

- Je… est-ce que tu veux le garder aussi ?

La fraction de seconde qu'il fallut à James pour répondre sembla s'éterniser longtemps au-delà du quart de seconde qu'elle avait durée en réalité.

- Oui ! Oui, je veux le garder, bien sûr !

L'excitation pétillait dans ses grands yeux bruns et il serra la main de Lily plus fort dans la sienne. Pour la énième fois ce jour-là, Lily fondit en larmes, ce qui devenait presque un mode de vie. James respirait vite et fort et Lily vit une larme couler du coin de son œil et directement dans son oreille, ce qui devait être inconfortable. Mais le futur papa n'aurait pas pu s'en soucier moins. D'une main, il attira le visage de Lily vers le sien et l'embrassa avec tout l'enthousiasme qu'il pouvait y mettre en considérant son lamentable état physique.

Lily soupira de bien-être en rompant le baiser, son front appuyé contre celui de James, ses yeux clos, savourant le mélange de sensations qui se présentait à elle.

- Je t'aime tellement, chuchota-t-elle.

- Et moi donc.

Elle releva légèrement la tête et ils se regardèrent un long moment, simplement heureux. Simplement amoureux.

- On va vraiment avoir un bébé ? demanda-t-il encore.

Apparemment, le concept était difficile à internaliser.

- A-han. J'ai vérifié. Plein de fois.

- Woah… je vais être papa…

- Et moi maman…

- Tu vas être géniale.

- Toi aussi.

Du dos de la main, il effleura tendrement la joue de Lily, la regardant avec une intensité inaccoutumée.

- Je vais te rendre tellement heureuse, tu vas voir.

- Mais je suis heureuse ! objecta-t-elle.

- Tu vas l'être encore plus.

Elle sourit pour retenir ses larmes de bonheur. Elle tapota sa main, caressa ses joues…

- Pour l'instant, c'est à moi de prendre soin de toi.

Il lui sourit, puis laissa sa tête reposer contre l'oreiller, les yeux clos. Sous les caresses de Lily, il ne lui fallut pas beaucoup de temps pour se rendormir.

* * *

Remus donna trois petits coups de jointure contre la porte ouverte pour signaler sa présence.

- Les couvertures, pour Lily, tu sais où elles sont ?

- Oui, juste ici, fit Jane, assise sur son lit, en désignant la commode posée à deux mètres d'elle. Attends, je vais te les donner…

- Laisse, je m'en occupe, s'interposa-t-il en voyant qu'elle allait se lever alors qu'il lui avait sans doute fallu beaucoup de précautions simplement pour s'asseoir.

Il s'agenouilla et extirpa de la commode une pile de couvertures vieillottes et fleuries, puis en referma la porte. Tout près de lui, Jane remuait précautionneusement pour tenter d'améliorer son confort sans se déchirer la cuisse, mais un faux mouvement la fit se crisper.

Sans trop savoir ni comprendre ce qu'il faisait, Remus était à ses genoux, paniqué, littéralement, devant ses yeux solidement fermés et ses dents serrées. Puis elle soupira, comme si la douleur passait.

- Ça va ? demanda-t-il, la gorge battante.

- Ouais...

Elle ouvrit les yeux et les traits de son visage avaient recouvré leur finesse caractéristique. Ses cils, éclairés par la lumière de la lampe de chevet, projetaient leurs ombres jusqu'à ses sourcils. Ses lèvres fines s'entrouvrirent. Il la trouva si belle, si esthétique dans son naturel.

Remus ne remarqua pas qu'il tendait perceptiblement son visage vers l'avant, qu'il n'avait plus trop conscience d'où il était ni pourquoi, encore moins conscience de ce qu'il était en train de faire, alors que sa mission originelle consistait à trouver des couvertures.

Il effleura le bras nu de Jane du dos des doigts, et, déjà pris dans l'engrenage jusqu'au coude, se délecta de la chair de poule qui courait sur sa peau pâle.

Il ne fallu qu'une fraction de seconde aux lèvres de Jane pour fondre sur les siennes, une fraction de seconde absolument délicieuse et excitante. Les couvertures qu'il avait tenues sans les remarquer quelques instants plus tôt, finirent sur le tapis alors que ses mains glissaient sur la nuque fine de Jane. Il approfondissait le baiser, elle gémissait contre ses lèvres et chacun des sons qui roulaient de sa gorge l'engourdissait de désir. Ses soupirs étaient sa musique, sa langue son métronome. Son monde prenait fin là où la peau de Jane s'achevait. Il n'avait plus de nom, il n'était qu'un homme épris, charmé, mais tout faisait tellement plus de sens ainsi. Sa main glissa dans son dos, jusqu'à ses hanches, et il chercha à amoindrir la distance entre leurs deux corps, oubliant qu'elle avait la jambe bandée pour une bonne raison…

Un spasme l'agita soudain et elle laissa échapper un chuintement de douleur.

Le monde reprit aussi tôt sa forme et ses couleurs, mais en lui, quelque chose se désagrégea. En lui, tout était gris soudain.

Il lui avait fait mal. Il l'avait blessée. Il lui avait sans doute fait peur…

- Je ne voulais pas te faire peur, excuse-moi, s'empressa de dire Jane. Ma jambe m'a fait un peu mal, c'est tout.

Mais pour Remus, ce n'était pas tout. Ou plutôt si. C'était tout ce qu'il ne devait pas faire et ne pouvait se permettre. Elle tenta bien d'agripper son col ou son bras pour l'empêcher de fuir, mais il fut plus rapide.

Il baragouina quelques sons qui ne faisaient pas de sens en ramassant fébrilement les couvertures sur le sol. Il sortit sans un regard, ni même une parole cohérente. Pas même une excuse.

Il ne pourrait plus jamais la regarder dans les yeux.

* * *

Remus déposa la pile de couvertures sur la chaise, tout près du lit, et le verre d'eau sur la table de chevet.

- Tu es sûre que tu n'as besoin de rien d'autre ? demanda-t-il, inexplicablement réticent à la laisser seule.

- Certaine.

Assise sur le lit, dans son pyjama vert, Lily remonta les couvertures sur ses jambes. Elle considéra Remus d'un regard en biais, sensible à ce petit changement dans son attitude qu'elle n'avait pas noté dix minutes plus tôt.

- S'il y a quoi que ce soit, tu me réveilles ?

- Mm-mm.

- Promis ?

- Je suis une grande fille, tu sais.

Elle lui sourit affectueusement, mais lui n'y répondit pas. Sa nuque était raide, ses bras ne savaient pas où se mettre et il déglutissait toutes les dix secondes.

- D'accord. Bonne nuit alors, fit-il en tapotant le pied de Lily sous la couverture.

- Bonne nuit, Remus.

- Dis bonne nuit à ton bébé pour moi.

- Noté.

Il ne s'attarda pas plus longtemps, éteignit la lumière et s'apprêtait à fermer la porte derrière lui lorsque la voix de Lily l'interpella.

- Remus. Tu es sûr que ça va ?

- Oui, bien sûr. Pourquoi ?

- Quelque chose te tracasse, je le vois bien.

- Ce n'est rien, Lily, je t'assure.

- Pourquoi tu ne viens pas t'asseoir. On pourrait en parler.

- C'est très gentil, mais je ne t'assure que ce n'est rien.

- Il s'est passé quelque chose avec Jane ?

Sa physionomie le trahit plus qu'il ne pouvait s'en douter, si bien que lorsqu'il répondit que non, vraiment, il ne s'était rien passé, Lily ne fut pas dupe.

- Je ne te crois pas, fit-elle avec une hésitation polie.

- Lily… juste… s'il-te-plaît…

L'espace d'un instant, elle crut qu'il allait craquer. Alors elle n'insista pas. Elle ne donnait pas dans le sadisme.

- Très bien, Remus, excuse-moi.

- Merci. Bonne nuit.

- Bonne nuit… Dors bien !

Lily resta plusieurs minutes, simplement étendue entre les draps, les yeux bien ronds, à penser. Ou plutôt à ne pas penser. Elle s'imprégna du silence, le fit régner dans sa tête…

Et respira.

Inspirer… expirer… inspirer… expirer… profiter du vide… inspirer…

Et brusquement, la haine. Démesurée.

- Je vais le tuer l'enfant de chienne !!!

Elle sauta hors de son lit et à genoux, à l'aveuglette, chercha son jeans. Elle en retourna les poches avec des gestes secs, raides, hystériques, jusqu'à ce qu'elle le trouve.

Le parchemin.

Elle se rassit. Ses mains tremblaient maintenant, et sur sa nuque couraient des sueurs froides. Elle le déchira en lambeaux, et encore, et encore, et encore. Elle lança les morceaux au bout de ses bras en rageant, en grognant des paroles incompréhensibles. Elle l'emmerdait, les emmerdait tous, mais _lui_ par-dessus tout.

Lorsqu'elle eut terminé, lorsque sa colère fut canalisée, elle observa dans la noirceur les morceaux reposant au sol, grossiers flocons éparpillés sur le tapis sombre.

Ce soir-là, ce qu'elle chérissait encore de son amitié avec Severus comme on chérit un souvenir qui nous blesse mais nous rend vivant et nous donne raison de l'être, ce qu'il lui restait de Severus, donc, devint du passé.

Et s'il y avait encore espoir pour ce petit embryon qu'elle portait en elle d'échapper à sa destinée, il venait de s'évanouir.

Rogue saurait. Mais trop tard.

* * *

Son cœur battait comme un fou, battait à lui fendre les côtes. Jamais il ne s'était autant emporté auparavant. Ça n'avait jamais fait si mal. Et dans le silence, ce battement répété, maniaque, était pire encore.

_Non. Non, non, non ! Non, non, NON ! _

Paf ! Il se balança une gifle en pleine gueule. Paf ! De l'autre côté cette fois. Et encore Paf !

_Comment as-tu pu être aussi con ?! Espèce de con !!_

LA chose à laquelle il ne pouvait pas – ne devait pas – succomber. LA gaffe qu'il ne fallait pas faire. LE piège dans lequel il ne fallait pas tomber. Eh bien il avait les deux pieds dedans. Il était dedans jusqu'au cou, jusqu'au cœur, il s'y étouffait. Tiens, crève, Remus, pour être aussi con.

_Con, con, con, con, con, con !_

Un crochet du gauche dans l'oreiller ! Un uppercut ! Un coup de genou dans le sommier ! Un coup de pied dans une pile de linge sale ! Mais comme rien de tout ça ne fit le moindre bien, il étouffa plutôt un cri dans son oreiller. Un cri si profond que tout en vibre, de colère, de désarroi. Un cri qui hurle l'injustice de ne pas pouvoir être juste con comme les autres.

Un cri encore, de désespoir, de peur bleue, noire, multicolore.

Un cri de tristesse, de peine tellement profonde qu'elle le sciait en deux, en dix, en mille. Elle fendait sa peau, ses muscles, pour tatouer partout, au fer rouge mais d'une belle écriture calligraphiée, un mot, un nom : « Jane ».

_Jane. Jane. Jane, je t'aime…_

Son hurlement s'étouffa dans sa gorge devant la spontanéité de ces mots qui venaient de s'imposer à lui. Lui, amoureux ? De Jane ? Si c'était bien le cas on venait de quitter le registre de la connerie pour bien pire. Il n'y avait plus de mot. À part peut-être _amoureux_…

_Je t'aime. _

_Je t'aime trop et mal_

_J'aime comme un con, bref._

_Arrachez-moi le cœur quelqu'un, ou mettez-moi une balle dans la tête ! Et une dans le cœur, juste pour être sûr… Tuez l'amour avant que je ne tue…_

Était-ce ça l'amour dont on parle dans les bouquins, celui qui torture les héros, qui les rend nobles, mais les pousse à la déraison.

_Jane, tu me tues._

_Jane, mon amour…_

Le souvenir de leur baiser, du contact doux et euphorisant de leurs bouches, de leurs langues… quelle intensité, quelle brûlure cela avait éveillé en lui. Oh comme il aurait donné, comme il se serait battu pour le simple loisir de l'embrasser encore, et encore, jusqu'à un écœurement qui ne viendrait jamais.

Il avait pourtant aimé déjà. Ça aurait dû être plus facile de noyer les sentiments, de tuer le poussin dans l'œuf.

Il était sensé aimer Emily, pas Jane. Il aurait dû chérir la jolie princesse de son enfance, la fée de son adolescence. Il aurait préféré l'aimer encore, toujours, parce qu'au moins ça ne risquait plus de le brûler. C'était inoffensif.

Il avait survécu à Emily…

Mais survivre à Jane… putain…

Que n'aurait-il pas donné pour pouvoir se saouler d'elle jusqu'au coma éthylique, jusqu'à la mort. Comme il aurait voulu s'empoisonner d'elle, de ce qu'elle daignait lui offrir, un peu plus chaque jour, jusqu'à ce que, trop vieux, son cœur craque.

Comme il aurait voulu qu'elle l'aime aussi…

_Aime-moi_… _pitié… juste ce qu'il faut…_

Parce que si elle l'aimait, s'il avait la certitude qu'elle souffrait par sa faute, alors peut-être aurait-il la volonté de partir.

_Aime-moi_ _et je partirai. Je partirai pour toi._

_Rend-moi fort. Pour ton bien à toi…_

_Pour ma fin à moi…_

_Sauve-toi. _

* * *

Les larmes roulaient sur ses joues, silencieuses. Elle ne sanglotait pas. Trop fatiguée. Trop d'émotions. Trop de tout. Trop, trop, trop. Overdose.

La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit et elle ne bougea même pas d'un poil, n'eut pas même la force d'être surprise.

- Jane… est-ce que tu dors ? murmura Lily.

Elle hocha négativement la tête.

- Tu pleures ?

Elle hocha positivement la tête.

- Putain de Remus, j'vais lui casser sa gueule d'ange, moi, tu vas voir, marmonna Lily en s'asseyant sur le lit.

Jane eut un petit rire las. Formidable vision tout de même que d'imaginer son poing droit fissurer la joue de Lupin.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait encore ?

- M'a embrassée…

- Qu-QUOI ?! Sérieux ?

- Mmm.

- Pourquoi tu pleures alors ? Il était mauvais.

- Non. Il a foutu le camp, le con.

- Oooh… quel con, vraiment.

- Complètement con.

Un bref silence, quelques secondes, tout au plus, que Jane rompit.

- Ah, et Graham m'a dit qu'il m'aimait.

- Tu veux dire… d'amour ?

- D'un peu trop d'amour, ouais.

- Ataboy… est-ce que tu lui as dit que tu aimais quelqu'un d'autre ?

- Pourquoi j'aurais dit ça ?

- Ben… Remus…

- Remus-le-con, cracha Jane avec un certain mépris. C'est en train de devenir une conversation beaucoup trop profonde… et je suis crevée… on remet ça à demain, ok ?

- Comme tu veux…

Lily soupira de quelque chose comme du découragement en glissant ses jambes sous les couvertures.

- Je peux dormir ici avec toi ? demanda-t-elle.

- Si tu veux…

Le matelas remua tandis que Lily s'installait plus confortablement dans une position assez similaire à celle de Jane, jambes et bras ouverts.

- C'était Severus, hein ? demanda soudainement Lily.

La surprise tira Jane de son immobilisme.

- Qu… pourquoi tu dis ça ?!

- C'est lui qui a blessé James, oui ou non ?

- Euh… oui.

- Tu l'as vu ?

- Rapidement… un de mes sorts l'a décapuchonné… Je suis désolée…

- Ça va…

- Je peux lui casser sa gueule d'ange déchu si tu veux…

Lily éclata d'un rire sonore.

- Tu lui fractures le nez, je m'occupe de l'émasculer.

- Deal.

* * *

- Fin du chapitre 2 -


	4. Chapitre 3

En cette semaine de congé qui s'achève (trop triste) eh oui, j'update ! Youhou ! Même pas mis trois mois à pondre ce chapitre ! Pratiquement un record Guinness dans mon cas (surtout pour un chapitre de 20 pages !) Et en plus, je l'aime bien ^_^ Je me suis presque fait pleurer en le relisant (donc soit c'est quand même bon, soit je suis SPM, et je suis fort probablement SPM).

Donc, un chapitre essentiellement centré sur Jane et Remus. Plus de Lily/James et de Sirius/Marlene/Mary dans le prochain, juré !

Oh et un nouveau perso, Emily ! La même que dans mon autre fic _La Princesse des Grenouilles_. Vous pourrez aller lire si le personnage vous intéresse.

Merci de lire et encore plus merci de laisser des commentaires (même si vous êtes peu nombreux à utiliser cette tribune pour faire prendre l'air à votre liberté d'expression et de pensée … j'essaie ici de jouer sur votre subconscient pour vous amener à reviewer… pas subtil ? ah non ? zut…) :p

Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 3**

Toi qui me hante

_Janvier 1980 – Partie I_

* * *

On la regardait drôlement depuis quelques semaines lorsqu'on la croisait dans les corridors et, si elle n'avait pas été si psychologiquement accaparée, cela l'aurait irritée. Mais pour dire vrai, elle n'en avait pratiquement pas conscience, et avait encore moins l'énergie de s'en soucier. Oh, bien sûr, elle savait pour les rumeurs. On la présumait dépressive. On lui prédisait un _burn-out_. On s'inquiétait ou s'amusait (au choix) de ses préoccupations, mais c'était bien inutile.

Elle n'était pas dépressive. Seulement distraite, rongée, tourmentée, peut-être même obsédée, par Remus et le brio avec lequel il l'évitait comme la peste depuis trois semaines (et demie). Jane lui aurait d'ailleurs décerné un doctorat honorifique dans la catégorie « tactiques d'évitement » pour souligner l'excellente maîtrise qu'il avait développé de la discipline au cours des dernières semaines. Mais cela aurait nécessité qu'elle soit un être dépourvu d'orgueil. Or, elle en était bourrée.

En toute honnêteté, son univers n'était plus qu'espoir anxieux de croiser Remus entre la cuisine et le salon, et vexation de l'avoir attendu, cherché, en vain. Frustration aussi, qu'il ne craque pas, qu'il ne se meure pas du désir de l'embrasser encore, contrairement à elle. Qu'elle exécrait son inébranlable détachement.

Mais elle en revenait doucement. Le processus de sevrage se mettait à l'œuvre… lentement. À preuve, elle n'avait pleuré jusqu'à l'endormissement que deux fois dans les quatorze derniers jours. Amélioration notoire s'il en était une.

Mais en attendant de retrouver sa spontanéité et son sourire juvénile des beaux jours, elle évitait méticuleusement les regards des clients et collègues qu'elle croisait dans les couloirs, regards qui s'alourdissaient de jour en jour.

Quelqu'un finirait bien par se tanner et la gifler.

- Jane.

- Salut Mary, répondit-elle d'une voix égale, ralentissant à peine sa marche.

Elle ne fit qu'une dizaine de pas supplémentaires avant que Mary ne l'interpelle à nouveau :

- Ok, c'en est trop ! Je vais l'avoir sur la conscience si je fais rien.

Jane pivota sur un pied, déconcertée par le brusque cri du cœur et l'expression imprécise de Mary, mélange hétéroclite de confusion et de soucis avec juste une once de révolte.

- Euh… trop de quoi ? Je peux aider ? proposa Jane, hésitante.

- Non, c'est toi le problème ! fit Mary en la désignant de haut en bas, le bras tendu dans une manifestation d'impuissance.

- Oh… je m'excuse… mais… qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

- Rien, et c'est exactement ça le problème ! s'exclama Mary, son expression soit outrée, soit scandalisée – Jane oscillait entre les deux interprétations.

Jane comprit vaguement, à travers ses pensées somme toute assez désorganisées, que la gifle qu'elle avait attendue viendrait de la main de Mary. Ça ne l'empêcha pas, cependant, d'éprouver de la difficulté à bien cerner le reproche.

- Ok, mais… excuse-moi, j'apprécierais que tu précises ton argumentaire, avoua Jane, ses neurones encore occupés à chercher l'interprétation juste au lourd sous-texte des quelques paroles déjà échangées.

- Dis-moi seulement ce qui se passe avec toi, nom de Dieu ! lança Mary, quasiment hystérique. Je suis ton amie, non ? Quand quelque chose cloche dans ta vie, tu peux – que dis-je, tu devrais – venir me voir ! J'ai deux grandes oreilles qui demandent rien de mieux que de t'écouter et une vie plate à mort qui te supplie de la distraire de ses problèmes minables !

L'aveu laissa Jane assommée un moment. Il y avait tellement d'information dans la dernière réplique qu'elle ne savait même pas par quel bout la prendre.

- O…k…

- Jane, sois franche, reprit Mary avec un ton soudain très avisé. Est-ce qu'il se pourrait que tu sois en dépression ?

- Permet-moi de te retourner la question, répondit Jane, un tantinet sur la défensive, un rire jaune au bord des lèvres. Et puisqu'on traite de réciprocité, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'as jamais dit que tu trouvais ta vie « plate à mort ». Anatomie 101 : moi aussi j'ai deux oreilles.

- Tu te défiles, lui reprocha Mary.

- Et toi donc, insista Jane.

Mary soupira en posant son poing serré sur sa hanche, en quête des bons mots – ceux qui ne souffrent aucune réplique, sans doute –, et Jane attendit, ses bras imbriqués l'un dans l'autre contre sa poitrine.

- Ok. Bon. Je _sais_ pour l'épisode de bécotage avec Lupin, et sérieusement je…

- Comment tu sais ça ?! s'exclama Jane, choquée, puisqu'elle avait été d'une discrétion _parfaite _– ou presque.

- Lily ! Contente ? Elle s'inquiète pour toi.

- C'est quoi la manie de toujours s'inquiéter pour tout le monde ?!

Il faudrait faire graver « poule jusqu'au bout » sur l'épitaphe de Maman Evans.

- Euh, excuse-moi, mais est-ce que tu te vois aller, dernièrement ?

La question était clairement rhétorique, mais le sens profond du message échappa à Jane – comme trop de choses depuis un certain temps. La réponse aurait sans doute été « plus ou moins », mais Mary n'attendit pas de réaction pour continuer.

- Depuis ledit bécotage, tu es complètement à côté de tes pompes.

- Argh, arrête de dire « bécotage », j'ai l'impression d'entendre ma grand-mère !

- Ok. Parlons d'«accident bucco-salivaire». Plus hygiénique. Satisfaite ?

- Non, vraiment pas !

Mary pinça les lèvres d'irritation et dans ses traits sévères et son chignon serré résidait une réplique, déroutante d'authenticité, de l'autorité stricte de McGonagall. Jane s'attendait presque à recevoir une retenue.

- Quel genre de vêtements est-ce que tu crois porter, au fait ? questionna Mary, tout à fait aveugle au caractère profondément déstabilisant de sa question.

- Euh… hein ? bredouilla Jane, perdue.

Mary désigna sa tenue d'une main assurée, attendant sa réponse avec irritation.

- Euh… eh bien, à moins que je ne m'abuse, énonça prudemment Jane, je porte… quelque chose comme un chandail et un pantalon ?

- En effet, mais encore ?

Elle n'allait donc vraiment pas l'aider.

- Mais encore quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je réponde ? Que j'ai aussi des chaussettes, un soutien-gorge et des petites culottes ?

- Oh, et est-ce qu'elles sont aussi séduisantes que ton _coton ouaté _et tes _sweatpants_, ou si tu fais au moins l'effort de porter des sous-vêtements minimalement sexy, juste au cas ?

C'était comme mettre finalement en place la pièce manquante d'un encastrement.

- C'est ça qu'il y a derrière toute cette scène ? Me _matcher_ ?!

- Peut-être bien que ça t'échappe parce que tu es habituée que les hommes laissent des traînées de bave sur ton passage, mais il y a un médicomage _trèèèèès_ en vue auprès de la gente féminine qui te voit dans sa soupe depuis tout le temps et que tu laisses sécher pendant que tu te morfonds sur le souvenir de la langue de Lupin.

- Traduction ? s'enquit Jane, le regard farouche.

- Botte-toi-le-derrière, sur-articula Mary.

Puis Mary balança la tête vers l'arrière, et Jane vérifia par deux fois avant d'accepter que son amie rigolait ouvertement à ses côtés. Mais Jane, toujours hostile, restait peu encline à céder à l'amusement.

- J'ai dit quelque chose de drôle ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton froid, le visage fermé.

- Non, non, ça fait juste tellement bien de le sortir. C'était en train de me gruger.

Jane lui offrir un sourire railleur, avant d'asséner :

- Comme si tu étais la personne la mieux placée pour me parler du « passage à autre chose ». Combien d'années est-ce que tu es restée pâmée sur Sirius, déjà ? fit Jane, cynique. Cinq ? Sept ?

- La vraie question, à mon sens, est : veux-tu vraiment qu'on se partage la palme de la paumée la plus pathétique ?

Jane pinça solidement les lèvres, irritée de ne pouvoir nier que, _peut-être_, elle donnait dans le ridicule. Mary rentra les mains dans ses poches candidement, son visage vide de toute malice et, sur les lèvres, un sourire compatissant.

- Fais-moi seulement plaisir et penses-y, suggéra-t-elle.

Jane hocha la tête sèchement pour toute réponse. Le sourire de Mary trahissait son soulagement et elle se pencha vers Jane, soufflant dans son oreille avec espièglerie :

- Graham est libre samedi soir. J'ai vérifié.

* * *

Il eut l'intuition d'être dans le pétrin une fraction de seconde avant d'ouvrir les yeux et de constater sa dangereuse situation : 7h13. Outch !

Ça ne lui laissait même pas cent vingt secondes pour sortir du lit de Marlene _sans la réveiller_, enfiler ses fringues et foutre le camp. Il se dépêtra des couvertures avant de chercher la pièce pour ses vêtements, nu comme un ver – mais un ver assez sexy merci, soulignons-le –. Tout était à portée de main à l'exception de ses putains de boxers, évidemment. Il envisageait sérieusement de partir sans lorsqu'il les aperçut sur la table de nuit. Go for it, il alla les chercher et les enfila en cinquième vitesse. Il pensa crever d'une crise cardiaque lorsque quelque chose se glissa entre l'élastique et sa fesse droite.

- B'jour, sexy, fit derrière lui la voix de Marlene alors que la main se faufilait encore plus loin dans son caleçon.

- Euh… bonjour…

Un peu décontenancé, il se laissa tirer jusqu'au lit. Normalement, Marlene se transformait en bombe nucléaire lorsqu'un mâle traînait un peu trop longtemps dans sa chambre le matin (Sirius inclut). Il avait fini par saisir que quelque part dans son esprit tordu, pour une raison obscure, « matinée » équivalait à « engagement ».

Elle embrassa son bras, son épaule, la base de son cou, et lui se laissa faire sans oser prendre d'initiative, habité par l'impression de tenir une grenade décapsulée.

Le réveil matin sonna alors, Sirius l'entendit à peine.

- Est-ce que tu restes pour déjeuner ? demanda-t-elle en s'enroulant dans un drap.

Il faudrait vraiment écrire la date quelque part.

- Je… j'peux pas vraiment, je dois rejoindre Remus dans vingt minutes.

- Prochaine fois alors.

Prochaine fois ?! Il y aurait une prochaine fois ?! Jamais leur dynamique relationnelle d'attraction-répulsion n'avait approché si près le concept d'engagement. Ça stagnait plutôt au niveau « charnel », en temps normal.

- Ouais, ouais, sûr, assura-t-il, encore sous le choc.

Elle lui jeta un regard amusé et il saisit qu'il ferait bien d'enfiler le reste de ses fringues.

- À demain, lui murmura-t-elle lorsqu'il se redressa pour partir.

- Ouais…

Il sortit dans la lumière grisâtre du matin en se demandant – en espérant – bien malgré lui s'ils n'étaient pas en voie de passer à la vitesse supérieure.

Wow.

* * *

Remus transplana à quelques mètres de la petite maison blanche aux volets verts et franchit au pas de course la distance qui le séparait de la porte, pressant fermement ses mains moites contre le fond de ses poches pour les assécher. Il cogna trois coups, si forts à cause de sa nervosité qu'il dut secouer sa main pour chasser la douleur dans ses jointures. De l'autre côté du battant, il crut entendre le parquet craquer et se détendit un peu.

Le vieux verrou cliqueta et la porte grinça sur ses gonds en révélant la frêle silhouette d'Emily, ses cheveux blonds étrangement emmêlés et ses grandes prunelles bleutées assombries d'inquiétude.

- Ça va ? demanda Remus dans un souffle.

Question rhétorique. Si la réponse avait été oui, il ne serait pas là. Ou en tout cas, pas dans cet état.

Elle se glissa entre ses bras ouverts, se hissant sur les orteils, ses deux mains contre la nuque de Remus qui la serra contre son torse. Contre lui, sa respiration se faisait agitée et irrégulière. Il la sentait tremblante. Aussi s'empressa-t-il de refermer la porte derrière lui d'un coup de pied pour chasser le froid hivernal.

- Tu pleures ? murmura-t-il, une main dans les cheveux d'Emily.

Elle secoua la tête dans son cou, mais il ne fut pas dupe. Il sentait la joue humide de la jeune femme contre sa peau.

- Pourquoi tu pleures ?

- Rien. Je suis juste… tellement contente… tellement soulagée que tu sois venu, murmura-t-elle en se détachant de lui et en épongeant les coins de ses yeux du bout des doigts.

Il inclina la tête sur le côté en l'observant, ses lèvres incurvées dans une expression qu'il voulait rassurante.

- Je suis content que tu m'aies appelé, même si tu m'as foutu une de ces trouilles. J'ai vraiment eu peur un instant que tu sois… genre à l'article de la mort, ou… beaucoup blessée.

- Non, non, je vais bien. J'ai été vraiment chanceuse.

Il passa le revers de ses doigts contre sa joue.

- Et ton appartement ? Qu'est-ce qu'il en reste ? demanda-t-il.

Soupir crève-cœur de la belle.

- Rien. Perte totale. Mon bloc, mais aussi les quatre autres autour. Tu aurais dû voir ça. Tout a été réduit en cendres comme ça ! fit-elle en claquant des doigts.

- Ce n'était pas du feu « normal ».

- Non… Il y avait la marque, tu sais, murmura-t-elle en resserrant sa veste de laine sur son corps.

Remus sentit un frisson lui traverser l'échine.

- Tu sais après qui ils en avaient ?

- Aucune idée, c'est la question à cent mille gallions. Ça faisait à peine quoi, trois mois que j'étais emménagée. Je connaissais pas tout le monde.

- Est-ce que tout le monde s'en est sorti ? demanda-t-il encore, mais à peine eut-il terminé sa phrase qu'il souhaita avoir plutôt eu l'idée de la ravaler.

Le changement dans la posture et la physionomie d'Emily fut subtil, mais pour l'avoir observée, aimée, chérie pendant tant d'années, tant dans l'ombre qu'en plein jour, Remus ne manqua pas d'en saisir la nature.

- Excuse-moi, s'empressa-t-il de dire en tendant le bras vers elle. C'était la mauvaise question à poser, je ne voulais pas te faire de peine.

Elle enroula ses doigts fins entre les siens et leva vers lui un regard plutôt serein quoi qu'empreint de tristesse.

- Ça va, Remus. C'est légitime, je peux répondre. Non, peu de gens s'en sont sorti. En fait… seulement ceux qui n'étaient pas chez eux.

- Je suis désolé.

- Pas autant que moi.

- Tu n'aurais rien pu faire, lui assura-t-il, lisant la préoccupation entre ses sourcils froncés.

- Hmm… c'est ce qu'on dit.

Il la serra dans ses bras encore un peu, pour se donner l'impression d'être utile.

- Je peux te servir quelque chose ? demanda Emily lorsqu'elle s'écarta, levant les mains jusqu'à ses cheveux pour les nouer en un chignon las. Un brandy, peut-être ? Je sais pas pour toi, moi j'en aurais grand besoin!

- Je vais me contenter d'un thé, fit-il, un demi-sourire sur les lèvres.

Elle secoua la tête et son chignon suivit mollement le mouvement. Son expression presque découragée se teintait d'amusement.

- Toujours raisonnable, marmonna-t-elle. Remus, l'incorrigible _good guy_.

Son sourire à lui se crispa un peu. _Good guy_. Il était tout sauf le _good guy_.

- J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? s'inquiéta Emily, ses sourcils froncés et la théière suspendue au-dessus de la table dans un mouvement interrompu.

- Non, non, mentit-il. Je suis… un peu préoccupé, c'est tout.

Peu désireux qu'Emily cherche à creuser lesdites préoccupations, il ajouta :

- Ta grand-mère n'est pas là ?

Après tout, c'était sa maison, comme le laissait deviner la surabondance d'items décoratifs tout droits sortis des années cinquante.

- Elle dort. Elle est restée éveillée une bonne partie de la nuit par ma faute.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'es pas plutôt allée chez tes parents ? demanda-t-il avec malgré lui un soupçon de reproche dans la voix.

Elle soupira, l'air un peu moqueur.

- De tous les gens que je connais, j'aurais pensé que tu serais le dernier à me poser ce genre de questions, fit-elle sur un ton lourd de sous-entendus.

- Ce sont tes _parents_, Emily.

Obstinée, obstinée, obstinée. Défaut numéro un de miss Cunningham.

- Ce n'est pas une raison pour me rendre folle en m'installant là-bas. Aussi temporaire que soit la situation. Je ne sais pas combien de temps il va me falloir pour trouver une nouvelle piaule.

- Tu m'avais promis.

- Oui, et rester ici est la meilleure façon de tenir ma promesse, crois-moi. Un contact prolongé mettrait en péril tous mes beaux efforts de pacification et d'acceptation de l'autre dans sa nature profonde et imparfaite, fit-elle avec l'air de réciter par cœur un passage d'un livre de psycho-pop.

Les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, il l'observa d'un air irrité, mais en lui, il sentait poindre la culpabilité.

- Et puis Rosie a bien plus besoin de moi que mes parents, conclut Emily, catégorique.

- Je n'aime pas savoir que c'est de ma faute si tes rapports avec eux sont tendus, et ça me ferait vr…

- Shh ! Arrête ça ! le coupa-t-elle, colérique maintenant. Si ça n'avait pas été toi, c'aurait été autre chose, parce qu'avec eux il y a toujours _quelque chose_. Alors ne te prends pas la tête pour ça, vraiment.

Elle lui tendit sa tasse de thé avec l'air de le défier d'ajouter un mot pour voir. Alors il s'abstint. Ce n'était pas comme s'ils n'avaient jamais eu cette conversation auparavant.

Il la suivit jusqu'au salon, s'asseyant dans le fauteuil en face du canapé où Emily avait prit place, ses jambes repliées sous elle, ses deux mains enserrant son verre de brandy. Nonchalante, elle porta le verre à ses lèvres et Remus retint du mieux qu'il put un éclat de rire en voyant le joli visage d'Emily se tordre en une grimace. Elle lui tira la langue lorsqu'elle remarqua qu'il s'esclaffait silencieusement dans sa tasse.

- J'espère que tu ne le prendras pas personnel, Remus, mais… je dois dire que tu as mauvaise mine. Désolée.

Il baissa les yeux sur son thé. Le commentaire revenait régulièrement dans les bouches de Sirius, James et Lily ces derniers temps.

- Je ne le prends pas personnel.

Ça le dérangeait tout de même de constater que c'était à ce point évident. Pire que d'habitude.

- Tu es sûr que tout va bien ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

- Bien sûr…

… que non. Tout allait tout croche. Il était amoureux d'une femme qu'il ne devait pas aimer, dont il ne se permettrait pas de gâcher le futur si prometteur. Et bien qu'il ne l'aurait jamais avoué, ni sous la menace, ni sous la torture, s'efforcer de lui échapper comme il le faisait lui grugeait bien plus d'énergie que ce qu'il aurait cru possible au départ.

- Tu te fous de moi, Remus Lupin ?

Était-il un si mauvais menteur ?

- Bien sûr que non. Je ne suis juste pas à mon meilleur. Les pleines lunes sont difficiles ces temps-ci…

Excuse passe-partout. Très pratique. Très plausible.

- Qu'est-ce que tu ne me dis pas ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton maternel.

- Pleins de choses. Toutes plus inintéressantes les unes que les autres.

- Sûr ?

- Hmm.

Il fixait avec obstination le fond de sa tasse, tétanisé par le regard d'Emily, posé sur lui avec tellement d'intensité qu'il craignait que son front ne troue.

- Je crois qu'il y a quelqu'un, lança-t-elle avec une déconcertante assurance.

Il aurait nettement préféré que ce soit une question. Les chances de pouvoir s'en sortir par la bande auraient été radicalement augmentées.

- Tu sais bien que non.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça, « tu sais bien que non » ? demanda-t-elle avec une pointe d'agacement dans la voix.

- Je ne devrais pas avoir à t'expliquer.

Il balaya son visage sévère du regard et n'aima pas la désapprobation qui s'y lisait.

- Fais pas cette tête, fit-il, agacé maintenant.

- Quand tu dis des conneries, je fais la tête que je veux.

Il sentit la colère s'installer en lui, brusquement, et crispa les doigts de sa main libre comme pour s'aider à ne pas céder.

- Tu n'apprendras jamais, soupira-t-elle avant d'engloutir une imposante gorgée d'alcool.

- Oh parce que tu crois que c'est facile ? s'emporta-t-il. Que c'est simple ? Que c'est joli d'être un loup-garou ?

- Ça t'arranges bien de toujours tout mettre sur le dos de la lycanthropie !

- _Pardon ?!_ s'exclama-t-il et dans son ton se mêlaient rancœur et dédain.

Elle leva sur lui ses grands yeux aigres, empreints de fierté blessée. À moitié dissimulés sous une longue frange blonde, ses traits trahissaient son dégoût de découvrir Remus si lâche, encore. Ses prunelles étaient teintées de sa douleur, de cette blessure qu'elle avait, par sa faute à lui, dû raisonner encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne puisse plus que se sentir seule responsable de son propre sort.

Dans les iris limpides et clairs de la jeune femme, il lut tout ce qu'il était incapable de décrypter dans le regard devenu fuyant de Jane. Il s'y vit, reflété dans tout son égoïsme et son manque de sensibilité, dans son obstination de faire primer sa conception _à lui_ de leur bien _à elles_ sur les désirs des deux femmes. Il découvrit le prix de l'indulgence qu'il exigeait d'elles.

Emily ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer et, sans doute pour la première fois, Remus souhaita qu'elle lui assène le coup fatal. Il souhaita qu'enfin ses quatre vérités lui soient balancées en pleine gueule comme deux paires de baffes. Mais ce fut en vain. Le sentiment de révolte, d'injustice d'Emily se désagrégea et elle pressa ses deux paumes contre ses yeux, puis les fit glisser le long de ses joues avant de les laisser retomber, comme inertes, sur ses genoux.

- Excuse-moi, ce n'était pas mérité, murmura-t-elle, visiblement contrite bien qu'il semblât à Remus déceler une once de ressentiment dans le port raide de sa nuque.

Il eut envie de protester, de dire que non, vraiment, il était celui qui devait demander pardon. Pour s'être montré si odieux, si souvent. La colère d'Emily ne pouvait être considérée comme totalement illégitime.

- Je ne sais pas à quoi j'ai pensé, continua-t-elle.

- Non, c'est ma faute…

- C'est vrai. Tu sais à quel point ça m'enrage de t'entendre parler comme ça…

Elle pinça l'arrête de son nez entre ses pouces en secouant la tête de gauche à droite.

- Je t'en veux encore d'avoir tout gâché, tu sais, murmura-t-elle.

Il déglutit un peu de travers. Elle faisait bien. Il ne méritait pas de l'avoir encore dans sa vie, elle méritait mieux que... Il se gifla intérieurement. Il venait de le faire, _encore_ _!!!_

- Je sais.

Quel talent que celui de Remus pour blesser ceux qu'il aimait, pour les éloigner de la manière la plus cruelle, mais la seule à sa disposition. Il n'avait jamais su reconnaître l'ampleur de sa chance…

Il contourna la table basse pour s'asseoir près d'Emily dont le visage était toujours dissimulé derrière sa main. Il agrippa son menton entre son pouce et son index et en attirant son visage vers lui, il découvrit ses yeux un peu rougis, mais elle ne pleurait pas. Il enroula ses bras autour de ses épaules, et posa la main contre sa tête, repentant.

- Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il.

- Ça va, assura-t-elle. J'suis un monument de résilience.

- Mais pas de magnanimité, sourit-il.

- Ça non, je te le donne.

Elle secoua la tête comme pour chasser une pensée désagréable.

- Excuse-moi, je sais pas ce qui m'a prit. Je pense que j'ai ton épanouissement un peu trop à cœur.

- Tout pardonné.

- Ah ben toi t'es magnanime.

- Yish…

- Fais pas le modeste.

Elle passa les doigts dans ses cheveux, réajusta son chignon.

- Hey, est-ce que tu veux du gâteau ? demanda-t-elle avec ses yeux gourmands. C'est Rosie qui l'a fait et, honnêtement, il est complètement divin. Je vais devenir une grosse boulette avant longtemps à vivre ici.

- Hem, en fait j'ai déjà…

- Hep ! T'as pas le droit de dire non. Attends-moi, je reviens.

Emily quitta la pièce pour revenir une minute plus tard avec le gâteau dans une cloche en verre et deux fourchettes.

- Et les soucoupes ? demanda Remus.

- Pas de soucoupes. On mange à la Cro-Magnon.

- C'est pas très… comment dire…

- Laisse ton éducation au garage, Remus, le coupa-t-elle avec un air autoritaire. Sinon je vais reporter les fourchettes et on mange avec les doigts, compris ?

Compris. Il attrapa l'ustensile avant qu'elle ne puisse fuir avec. Tous deux assis en indiens de chaque côté de la table basse, ils dégustèrent le gâteau en silence pendant un moment, jusqu'à ce que…

- Tu sais c'est quoi ton problème, Remus ?

- J'en nomme un seul ou je fais l'inventaire ? fit-il, ironique.

- Tu crèves de peur à l'idée de dévier de la norme, énonça-t-elle platement.

- Tu ne trouves pas que mon _naturel_ dévie déjà suffisamment de la norme sans qu'il ne soit nécessaire d'en rajouter ?

- Tu vois ! Tu viens tellement de me donner raison !

- Et alors ?

- Alors rien. Je disais juste ça comme piste de réflexion si jamais tu décides de consulter.

Il eut un petit rire sardonique.

- Délicat de ta part.

- Pas vraiment en fait. Ça c'est _mon _problème. Je crois que j'emmerde un peu trop la norme, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Ça me rend assez inadéquate socialement à l'occasion.

- Au moins, on ne peut pas te targuer d'être hypocrite.

- Une absence de défaut n'égale pas une qualité... j'pense…

Elle retourna à son gâteau en réfléchissant. Remus savait quand elle réfléchissait, parce que son visage passait d'une expression à l'autre au fil de sa réflexion, et c'était relativement amusant.

- J'ai quelque chose à te demander, fit-elle au bout d'une minute.

- Hmm ?

- Est-ce que tu m'aimes ?

La fourchette de Remus lui glissa entre les doigts et atterrit dans le glaçage tandis qu'il la fixait, un peu ahuri mais surtout désorienté.

- Oh, bordel, Emily ! s'exclama-t-il lorsqu'il retrouva l'usage de ses deux cordes vocales. Ne me dis pas que tu m'aimes encore, pitié. Ça serait même pas drôle.

- Je vois pas pourquoi ça le serait.

- Dis-moi que c'est une blague !

- C'est une blague.

Il lui jeta un regard oblique.

- Ok, est-ce que _ça_ c'était une blague ? fit-il, sceptique.

- Aaah, tu m'as perdue là. Qu'est-ce qui est une blague ? Que je t'aime ou que je dise que c'est une blague ?

- Simplifions : Tu es amoureuse de moi ? Réponds par non.

- Non.

- C'est vrai ?

- Ouais.

- Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu poses la question ?! s'insurgea-t-il.

- Juste pour te prendre la tête mon loup et, ma foi, ça a fonctionné bien au-delà de mes espérances, fit-elle en riant.

- Allez, c'est même pas drôle ! Mon cœur, Emily, franchement !

- Hmm, on dirait qu'il est pas mal sollicité dernièrement, non ? fit-elle avec un clin d'œil comploteur qui ne plut pas _du tout_ à Remus.

La dernière, toute dernière chose dont il avait besoin, était des conseils sur comment gérer ses amours.

- Blague à part, j'ai vraiment quelque chose à te demander.

- Shoot. J'suis prêt à tout.

- Tu fais partie de l'Ordre du Phénix, n'est-ce pas ?

Prêt à tout sauf à _ça_ !

- Non !

La réponse sortit automatiquement, mais peut-être un peu trop rapidement et accompagnée d'un air beaucoup trop surpris et innocent. Louche, en somme.

- Je veux entrer, fit-elle en plantant son regard azur dans celui de Remus.

- Pas question !

Tant pis pour la couverture. Mais jamais, _jamais_, il ne laisserait Emily joindre l'Ordre. _No fucking way_.

- Je veux entrer, réitéra-t-elle, son expression plus farouche.

- Non. Et je ne veux plus en entendre parler.

- Ok, alors la femme que tu aimes peut faire partie de l'Ordre du Phénix, mais pas moi !

- S'il y avait quoi que ce soit que je puisse faire pour qu'elle en sorte, je n'hésiterais même pas un quart de seconde ! s'emporta-t-il, ses traits tirés par l'exaspération et la crainte. Et je remercie le ciel qu'elle fasse si peu de travail de terrain !

- Remus, écoute-moi, commença Emily, son ton adouci, adoptant une nouvelle stratégie. Mes voisins d'en haut, des gens bons, vraiment bons, avec un bébé en plus. Six semaines ! Tu te rends compte ?! Finir calciné à six semaines ! Et tu voudrais que je reste là à regarder, sans rien faire, sans rien dire ?!

Remus détourna les yeux du visage peiné d'Emily. Il ne la laisserait certainement pas l'amadouer.

- Tu en fais déjà, des choses, Emily. Tu aides tellement de monde ! Tu n'as pas besoin de risquer ta peau en plus.

- Leur trouver un toit à se mettre au-dessus de la tête ou de la bouffe à mettre dans leur assiette, tu crois vraiment que ça suffit ?!

- C'est bien plus que ce que je fais dans une seule semaine ! Tu penses quoi, Emily, qu'on tue des mangemorts tous les jours ? Qu'on se bataille à tous les coins de rue ? Qu'on ne passe pas l'essentiel de notre temps à tourner en rond et à chercher des pistes qui ne nous mènent finalement nulle part ?

- Je. Veux. Entrer.

- NON !

Elle soupira bruyamment en pressant ses mains contre ses yeux et lui serra les poings pour s'aider à se calmer.

- Ok, concéda-t-elle.

- Bon.

- Pour l'instant.

- On verra.

- Je savais qu'il y avait une fille, espèce de menteur de première !

La bonne nouvelle : elle avait lâché l'os. La mauvaise : il s'était tiré dans le pied en lui en offrant un autre, très croustillant.

* * *

Jane entra dans la cuisine avec sous le bras la gazette du matin et celle de la veille, en plus des derniers rapports d'activité de l'Ordre. Du rattrapage en perspective. Elle déposa les documents à sa place habituelle et avisa la silhouette menue et osseuse d'Elphias dans la chaise berçante près de l'âtre. Sa tête dodelinait à répétition sur sa gauche et son chapeau défraîchi gisait au sol comme un oiseau mort. Elle le ramassa entre son index et son majeur et le reposa sur les genoux du vieil homme que cela suffit à réveiller.

- Oh… pardon, je me suis assoupi ! fit-il en se redressant prestement sur son siège.

- Vous devriez rentrer chez vous, Elphias, vous reposer un peu. Je peux prendre le relais en attendant que Fabian prenne son tour de garde.

Il énonça une molle protestation à laquelle Jane répondit par un regard appuyé qui convint le vieil homme de rentrer.

Elle réchauffa les restes du ragoût de la veille en guise de repas tardif, et s'employa à étudier les articles de la gazette. Les nouvelles eurent tôt fait de lui nouer l'estomac d'angoisse, si bien qu'elle jeta le dernier tiers de son repas refroidi.

Au final, il apparaissait qu'elle n'avait manqué rien d'important, seulement des détails, certains sur lesquels elle porta davantage d'attention, comme l'assignation de Remus et Sirius pour le jour-même. Elle éplucha les affectations pour la nuit : Remus ne repartait pas sur le terrain avant le lendemain. Un coup d'œil à l'horloge : presque 21h. Peut-être pourrait-elle le croiser ce soir, à son retour…

Tout de suite, comme une mécanique merveilleusement bien conditionnée, son cœur partit à la course et ses joues s'empourprèrent. Il fallut un effort considérable de volonté pour rediriger son attention – _toute_ son attention – sur la tâche et chasser les « babines de Lupin » comme l'aurait dit Mary, hors de ses pensées.

Le pas claudiquant et sonore de Fol Œil le trahit bien avant qu'il ne pousse la porte de la cuisine.

- Bonsoir Maugrey, fit-elle, un stylo entre les lèvres, sans vraiment relever les yeux de son article.

- S'lut p'tite, répondit-il de sa voix rugueuse, scrutant la pièce des yeux.

- Tu pourrais au moins m'appeler « la grande », ça sonnerait moins réducteur, pointa-t-elle, un peu agacée.

- Où est Black ? demanda-t-il, ignorant la requête comme un caprice féministe.

- Pas encore revenu. Il doit être en chemin. Il passait la journée avec Remus.

L'auror jeta un coup d'œil irrité à l'horloge, comme si elle venait d'être insolente, puis se laissa tomber sur une des chaises de bois.

- Comment va Marlene ? demanda Jane, dans une tentative d'engager la conversation en abordant l'apprentie de Maugrey.

- Qu'est-ce que j'en sais, moi ? Demande-lui.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

- Je voulais dire : elle travaille bien ?

Il soupira en faisant vibrer ses lèvres, une expression butée sur son visage balafré.

- Bah, elle a du talent, c'est certain, mais j'ai jamais eu aucun loupiot aussi récalcitrant à l'autorité. Pire même que la p'tite Kate avant elle. Elle va me pousser à la r'traite, si ça continue…

Jane pinça les lèvres pour réfréner un sourire, tandis que Sirius entrait à son tour dans la cuisine, se dirigeant aussitôt vers les boîtes métalliques au centre de la table, lesquelles abritaient toujours des grignotines de toutes sortes rapportées d'un peu partout par les membres de l'Ordre.

- De qui on parle ? demanda-t-il en zyeutant une madeleine au cacao.

- De Marlene, répondit Jane.

« Oh… » fut son seul commentaire avant d'enfourner la pâtisserie en une seule bouchée.

- À peu près temps que tu te pointes, Black, grogna Maugrey en se levant un peu péniblement de son siège.

- Echkuz-toi tout d'chuite ! lui reprocha Sirius, bouche pleine, avant d'avaler et de poursuivre. J'ai un nom _et_ une adresse, un témoin probable du meurtre des Cannonlee. Ça pardonne bien un petit retard, non ?

- File-moi ça pour voir, grogna Maugrey.

Sirius tira de sa poche un mouchoir, barbouillé de lettres et de chiffres qu'il déposa dans la paume de Fol Œil.

- Spring Hammon ?! s'offusqua Maugrey en découvrant l'adresse.

- Yup ! Souris, Alastor, on va faire un tour en campagne ! Respirer de l'air pur, peut-être même qu'on pourra faire du hiking, qui sait.

L'Auror grogna dans sa barbe, et Jane et Sirius échangèrent un regard amusé.

- Emmeline t'as ramené des sablés, fit Jane à l'attention de Sirius en désignant du menton un sac de papier brun identifié au nom du jeune homme. Ils sont expressément pour toi, comme tu peux voir.

- Oh, qu'elle est chou ! s'exalta Sirius. Elle sait comment mettre un homme dans sa poche.

- Je commence à penser que c'est entre deux draps qu'elle veut te mettre, lança Jane d'un air suggestif.

- Et après _madame_ vient m'accuser de trop parler de sexe, voyons !

- Ça fait longtemps que je t'ai pas vu de si bonne humeur, sourit Jane, bien que ce fut hors propos.

- J'adore ramener des bonnes nouvelles, c'est pour ça. Oh, parlant de nouvelles ! Remus est revenu de chez sa belle Emily ? Il a dit comment ça s'était passé ?

Grosso modo, ce fut comme s'il lui avait coincé une madeleine en travers de la trachée. Si le choc fut puissant _à l'intérieur_, il dût également transparaître _à l'extérieur_ puisque Sirius blêmit de quelques tons en la fixant.

- Oups… je viens de gaffer là, hein ? Bordel, tellement classique, y'a qu'à moi que ça arrive.

Jane déglutit, puis se recomposa une expression au hasard, tentative de dissimuler l'implosion de son univers, mais les mots qui sortirent de sa bouche ne sonnèrent qu'à moitié convaincants.

- Je… croyais qu'il était avec toi.

- Oh, il l'était ! s'empressa de répondre Sirius. Jusqu'à… ce qu'il ne le soit plus…

Elle hocha la tête une fois, puis baissa le regard sur ses papiers, ployant sa nuque raide et parcourant des yeux les mots devenus illisibles.

- Mais ce n'est pas… c'est juste… en fait, je pense pas que c'est comme… ce que tu penses… peut-être, balbutia Sirius tandis que Maugrey jouait au spectateur immobile et désintéressé – en apparence seulement.

- C'est bon, Sirius, j'veux dire… je suis pas sa mère. Ça ne me regarde vraiment pas.

- Bah… un peu quand même. C'est qu'elle lui a envoyé un message pour dire que tout son bloc était passé au feu, elle était un peu sous le choc je crois bien. Et Remus a paniq… voulu vérifier que tout allait bien… en toute… innocence…

- Peu importe, vraiment, fit-elle en forçant un rire aigre. J'étais juste un peu surprise qu'il ne m'en ait pas parlé… mais dans les faits il ne me parle pas du tout ces temps-ci alors… j'imagine que c'est normal…

Ses derniers mots se perdirent dans le silence tant ils n'étaient que murmures. Dans son champ de vision périphérique, elle vit bien Sirius détourner les yeux en fourrant les mains dans ses poches et distingua sans peine les allers-retours répétés que faisaient les deux yeux de Fol Œil entre Sirius et Jane.

- Je sais qu'il peut être un peu opposant, mais il faut prendre ça comme de la timidité.

- Peu importe, claqua Jane. Vous n'aviez pas du hiking à faire, vous deux ?

Ils s'éclipsèrent sans autre forme d'incitation compte tenu qu'ils étaient effectivement pressés. Seule dans la cuisine à cogiter, elle sentit la vague de jalousie et de rancœur monter en elle et, insidieuse, devenir raz-de-marée, puis tsunami et lui ravager la tête et le cœur, noyant le bon sens, diluant la sympathie, submergeant sa patience et engloutissant tout espoir de voir les choses revenir à ce qu'elles étaient avant.

Elle cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises, pour chasser le picotement sous ses paupières. Elle avala malgré le nœud qui lui obstruait la gorge et compressait sa respiration. Il ne fallait pas, elle ne devait pas pleurer. Si jamais on la trouvait ainsi…

Fabian arriva pour prendre son tour de garde et Jane essuya d'un geste discret les perles naissantes aux coins de ses yeux.

- Salut fille, fit Fabian de sa grosse voix rauque et profonde.

- 'lut.

- Ça va ?

- Ouais.

Il la considérait, la tête de travers, l'air inquiet mais à la fois pour elle et pour lui-même, non-qualifié qu'il était pour gérer les débordements émotifs.

- T'es sure de ça, fille ? demanda-t-il tout de même, prenant un risque.

- Oui… juste un drôle de mood, ça va aller.

- Si je peux aider…

La sincérité du propos était touchante, mais Jane aurait juré qu'il croisait les doigts pour que son offre soit déclinée.

- Non, c'est bon, fit-elle.

- Tiens, prends un brownie, proposa-t-il en lui glissant sous le nez un contenant plein.

- Non, merci, j'ai pas faim.

- Ça se mange sans faim, envoye ! insista-t-il, presque sévère. T'as juste la peau et les os de toute façon, ça te fera pas de tort ! C'est Molly qui les a faits…

Jane étira les lèvres en un sourire, mais le cœur n'y était pas.

- Encore enceinte, hein ? fit-elle avec un semblant d'amusement.

- Mm-hmm. Très.

- Elle vous bourre de desserts, encore ?

- Elle veut nous noyer dedans. Fac prends-en donc un, pour faire plaisir au vieux monsieur. Chus plus capable d'les sentir, le cœur me lève.

- J'ai déjà mangé, mais laisse-les sur la table. Lily va passer demain et elle mange comme douze.

- T'en veux même pas un demi ?

- Même pas.

- Ok, ok, j'les laisse là d'abord, si jamais t'en veux. Pis si y'en manque, j'en ai encore plein l'garde-manger.

- Noté.

Elle sortit de la pièce, le cœur au bord des lèvres et des larmes naissantes plein les yeux. Parce que bon, Remus adorait les brownies…

Elle ne croisa heureusement personne en remontant vers sa chambre et fut soulagée qu'il n'y ait que Fabian comme membre de l'Ordre chez elle ce soir. Que sa cuisine serve de point de ralliement était amusant la plupart du temps, mais quand elle se sentait décrépir, dérailler complètement, elle préférait le faire en absence de témoins.

Gisant sur sa couette comme un vulgaire mollusque, elle pleura, sans égard pour les tâches de mascara que traçaient ses coulées de larmes sur l'étoffe pastel. Elle pleura parce qu'il n'y avait rien d'autre d'envisageable, si cruellement insignifiante qu'elle se sentait. Elle pleura en inventant des histoires, des images, des comédies romantiques portrayant un Remus comblé au bras d'une Emily ravissante à vomir. Elle en fit même plusieurs tomes, tous plus écœurants de bonheur les uns que les autres. Elle rédigea en parallèle sa propre biographie, le récit morne et sans surprise de sa pitoyable existence. Son mariage par commodité, la lente – ou peut-être pas si lente – agonie de sa libido, son divorce pas même douloureux. Elle se vit amère et aigrie, encore et toujours envieuse.

Elle prit par-dessus tout conscience qu'elle était là, avachie, à déverser des larmes comme un robinet. Complètement dépassée, tragiquement désarticulée par ses présuppositions. Alors que Remus, Saint-Remus, était encore et toujours la réincarnation du flegme, inébranlable de sang-froid.

Oh comme elle voulait le voir déraper, faire glisser ce beau masque de tranquillité de son visage d'ange. Le secouer dans son apathie pour qu'il s'effondre, juste un peu. Qu'elle puisse se consoler en contemplant l'éclat de la souffrance dans ses prunelles…

Il fallait qu'il ait mal lui aussi. Ce n'était que justice.

Jane se leva de son lit comme en transe, passa le revers de sa manche contre ses joues humides, et entra dans la chambre de Remus sans même prendre une seconde pour mesurer la pertinence de ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire, ni même réfléchir à ses motivations, ses _réelles_ motivations.

Elle trouva une valise dans la penderie, et entreprit de la paqueter. Comme ça, tout simplement. Toute empreinte d'une contenance hautaine et déplacée qui ne lui ressemblait pas, elle entreprit d'empiler vêtements, livres, objets de toutes sortes dans la mallette. Mais si son visage était fermé, ses gestes, eux, étaient secs, colériques. Ses mains tremblaient et elle eut du mal à fermer la valise avant de la traîner jusqu'à l'entrée, alertant Fabian avec tout le tapage. Mais il était tellement le cadet de ses soucis qu'elle ne se formalisa même pas de son air mi-accusateur mi-perplexe.

Cette fois, elle obtiendrait une réaction. Et toute une.

- Erm… p'tite… c'est _quoi_, ça ? s'enquit Fabian, dérouté.

- Les trucs de Remus…

- Euh… okay… est-ce que… j'veux dire… c'est lui qui t'a demandé de paqueter ses affaires ?

- Non.

Silence…

- Bon… alors qu'est-ce que sa valise fait là…

- Je veux plus le voir, lâcha-t-elle et la simple sonorité des mots enveloppés de sa propre voix lui fit mal.

Derrière elle, elle entendit Fabian inspirer bruyamment et, étrangement, ce bruissement fut ce qui la reconnecta avec la réalité et un peu de l'horreur qu'elle était en train de commettre.

- Vous êtes-vous mariés sans m'inviter ?! demanda-t-il et la note accusatrice dans son ton aurait été difficile à louper.

Elle ne répondit pas, mais posa ses doigts contre ses lèvres, tandis que son esprit reconstituait l'expression qu'aurait Remus en considérant la scène. Elle vit la douleur du rejet dans son regard mordoré, attestant qu'elle détenait toujours ce pouvoir de le blesser, comme une garantie qu'elle voulait encore dire quelque chose pour lui.

Elle ne voulait pas ça. Ça ne valait pas la peine.

- Qu'est-ce que tu penses être en train de faire, p'tite ?

Jane inspira entre ses doigts.

- Une connerie. Une connerie, mais toute une ! explosa-t-elle, frisant l'hystérie. J'ai besoin d'aide, Fabian, vite !

Elle traîna la valise de nouveau jusqu'à l'étage, psalmodiant des insultes pour elle-même. Elle la lança sur le lit, et l'ouvrit dans un geste brusque.

- Il faut tout replacer avant qu'il arrive ! intima-t-elle à Fabian en lui fourrant deux pièces de vêtements dans les mains sans trop réaliser qu'il n'était pas en mesure de l'aider.

Il marmonna pour lui-même quelque chose d'incompréhensible alors que Jane persistait dans son auto-invective.

- Tu peux me dire exactement qu'est-ce qui cloche avec moi, Fabian ?! lança-t-elle.

- En temps normal, j'aurais répondu « rien »… mais bon…

Il laissa sa pensée en suspension, toute précision étant facultative. Il agrippa un livre et un carnet à l'intérieur de la valise et les considéra d'un air perplexe.

- Ça va où, ça ?

Jane chercha sa mémoire, tenta de se remémorer la position de tous les items… mais elle ne savait pas… elle ne savait plus…

Un sanglot se fit un chemin jusqu'à sa gorge, déchirant sa poitrine au passage, compressant ses poumons comme pour l'asphyxier, et elle se laissa tomber sur le lit, démolie, en colère contre elle-même. Un autre sanglot la traversa, plus fort encore que le premier, et les larmes déboulèrent sur ses joues, roulant dans son cou. La main de Fabian vint tapoter le haut de son crâne, un peu maladroitement et un peu trop fortement aussi, mais l'intention était là…

- Allons, c'est pas siiii grave, j'veux dire… même si c'est pas bien rangé… les hommes, on est pas trop observateurs…

Elle essuya ses yeux sur ses manches, ravalant ses pleurs, les gardant pour plus tard, lorsqu'elle serait seule et qu'elle ne risquerait plus de rendre qui que ce soit inconfortable.

- Peut-être que… tu sais… peut-être que c'est les trucs de femme là, les menstruations, proposa Fabian. Paraît que ça vous fait faire toutes sortes de niaiseries, ça…

- Fais-moi pas d'excuses, marmonna Jane.

- Non, mais… on a tous nos petites faiblesses. Mets-toi pas dans tous tes états… L'amour, ça fait faire des conneries même aux meilleurs d'entre nous…

- C'est pas une question d'amour ! s'emporta Jane. Vraiment pas ! C'est une question de savoir-vivre… Point final.

Fabian fit un pas en arrière et son visage était un masque de perplexité presque comique.

- Maudite modernité, soupira-t-il. J'oublie toujours que vous autres, les jeunes, vous aimez ça tout compliquer…

Elle ne s'opposa pas à ça.

- En tout cas, si ça peut te soulager, le p'tit Lupin a pas l'air ben ben plus dans ses souliers que toi, ces derniers temps, fit Fabian avec un haussement d'épaules.

Oh… information intéressante…

- Est-ce que… est-ce qu'il a _dit_ quelque chose ?

- Non rien. Mais vu que tu l'aimes pas, fais-y donc pas d'peine pour rien. On a des émotions, nous autres aussi, même si vous en doutez.

Elle ne poussa pas son argumentaire voulant que Remus n'était décidément pas le seul à écoper. Quelque chose lui disait que Fabian aurait une certaine partisannerie pour Lupin. Et puis elle avait autrement matière à s'inquiéter…

- Il va me tuer, murmura-t-elle, les doigts contre ses tempes.

- Bah… tu sais, pour l'amadouer… donne-lui donc des brownies.

* * *

Le retour à la maison était devenu source d'anxiété. Aussi, Remus était passé maître dans l'art de l'entrée silencieuse, style ninja. Il ouvrit la porte d'entrée, retira ses bottes et sa cape, et monta à l'étage en faisant le minimum de bruit. Il connaissait les lames du parquet par cœur, et savait sur lesquelles il pouvait se fier sans être trahi. Idem pour les marches de l'escalier. Un art.

Arrivé à l'étage, il fit une halte devant la porte de chambre fermée de Jane, et ses pensées se posèrent, légères et agréables, de l'autre côté du battant, sur le visage paisible de celle qui lui manquait trop, qui habitait à la perfection cette partie de lui paradoxalement douloureuse. Il harmonisa inconsciemment sa respiration à ce qu'il s'imaginait être celle de Jane. Il posa le front contre le cadre, et respira, comme elle. Ses doigts le démangeaient, impatients qu'ils étaient de tourner la poignée pour offrir à sa vue l'image de l'amoureuse assoupie. Juste un regard sur sa silhouette étendue, pour le bercer toute la nuit. Quelques secondes. Innocentes. Ou presque.

La porte ne grinça même pas, rendant l'acte encore plus aisé, encore moins potentiellement porteur de conséquences. Il chercha l'obscurité du regard, donnant à ses yeux le temps de s'habituer à la noirceur, mais il apparut bien vite… qu'il n'y avait personne dans le lit… ni dans la chambre…

Cette réalisation projeta une vague de peur et d'angoisse à l'intérieur de ses veines. Son cœur s'emballa tandis qu'il cherchait une explication plausible et sécurisante, mais toutes celles qui lui venaient n'étaient que le reflet de sa crainte démesurée et irrationnelle.

Il redescendit au rez-de-chaussée, scrutant le salon, la chambre d'invités, et même la salle de bain à la recherche d'une note ou, idéalement, de Jane. Personne au sous-sol, mais Remus trouva Fabian dans la cuisine, en tête-à-tête avec un mot croisé.

- Où est Jane ? demanda-t-il, sans aucune forme de préambule.

- Euh… ben, en haut, répondit Fabian, perplexe vis-à-vis de la question.

- Elle n'est pas dans sa chambre, marmonna Remus entre ses dents serrées.

- Regarde donc partout.

Il y avait un semblant de tension ou d'appréhension dans le ton de Fabian, mais Remus n'était pas en état d'être suspicieux.

- Un brownie, Lupin ?

Remus ignora l'offre et remonta à l'étage, revérifia la chambre de Jane – lumières allumées – mais rien. Il inspecta son atelier. Rien. Il gagna sa chambre au pas de course, en panique, et fit le saut en la trouvant endormie sur son lit, accrochant d'un coup de coude un bouquin qui heurta le sol dans un _paf_ sonore.

Jane se réveilla aussitôt, et occupé qu'il était à la dévorer des yeux, à se repaître de la savoir non seulement en sécurité mais aussi si près de lui, il vit à retardement la valise sur son lit, ses vêtements pliés et autres effets personnels.

Rougissante même dans la pénombre de la pièce, elle évita son regard lourd d'incompréhension et de questions muettes. Il fallut plusieurs secondes de silence tendu pour qu'enfin les morceaux s'imbriquent les uns dans les autres.

- Tu veux que je parte ? parvint-il à murmurer, à la fois ébahi et atterré, mais indulgent aussi.

Il l'avait bien mérité. La faute ne revenait qu'à lui.

- Non ! s'empressa de répondre Jane en descendant du lit. S'il-te-plaît, ne saute pas à aucune conclusion. C'est ma faute, j'ai…

- Je serais quand même mieux de partir, l'interrompit-il, sentant son visage se raidir de ce que lui coûtaient ces paroles.

- _Personne ne part !!!_ s'écria Jane, presque hystérique, en tirant la valise hors de la portée de Remus.

Il se figea et elle inspira profondément, passant ses doigts sur ses yeux, ses tempes. Il ne dit rien parce qu'il n'en avait pas la force. Il attendait la sentence.

- Personne ne part, répéta-t-elle avec obstination avant de relever vers lui son regard gêné.

Elle marqua une pause avant d'enchaîner :

- J'ai fait quelque chose de stupide. Et surtout d'irréfléchi. Beaucoup trop irréfléchi pour que je puisse juste me cacher et faire semblant de rien, fit-elle avec un petit rire jaune.

- Quoi ? questionna-t-il dans un murmure.

Elle soupira, piétina le sol un peu en tirant sur ses manches.

- J'étais fâchée… j'en ai eu marre… alors dans une impulsion vraiment idiote et puérile, j'ai… fait ta valise, pour me rendre compte aussitôt que la _dernière_ chose que je veux c'est de te voir partir…

Il rencontra son regard et le tiraillement dans sa poitrine décupla, mais rien ne parut dans son faciès.

- Donc, je me suis dit que j'allais tout remettre à sa place et faire semblant que l'idée ne m'avait jamais traversé l'esprit, mais bon… j'avais complètement oublié où tout allait et… compte tenu que tu es admirablement ordonné, c'aurait été stupide de croire que tu ne te rendrais compte de rien…

Elle lui fit un sourire d'excuse, mais pour dire vrai, il n'écoutait qu'à moitié son argumentaire. Le simple fait de la regarder, de se permettre de le faire, monopolisait beaucoup.

- Alors, je suis bien punie pour ma sottise. Je m'excuse, vraiment, je n'avais pas le droit de jouer dans tes affaires, on n'est quand même pas mariés !

Le trait d'humour pénétra beaucoup plus profondément et avec bien plus de force qu'il n'aurait dû. Ça fit mal, même, mais tout faisait déjà mal alors quelle différence ?

- Ne pars pas, murmura-t-elle encore, tapant nerveusement de ses petits doigts contre le bureau.

Il secoua la tête, elle sembla soulagée.

- Juste une dernière chose avant que ma santé mentale soit réduite à néant… hum… J'en peux juste plus de… _ça_…

Elle désigna l'air entre eux d'eux comme s'il était palpable, qu'il était leur malaise. Il voulut dire que lui non plus n'en pouvait plus, qu'il craquait, complètement, qu'il frisait l'aliénation à force de fuir, mais elle trouva ses mots avant lui.

- Je comprends que tu ne sois pas intéressé, Remus. Il aurait suffi de le dire…

Il cessa de respirer, choqué, dévasté, désespéré de découvrir la vie si cruelle, si profondément sarcastique.

- Non, murmura-t-il.

Il ne trouvait pas d'autre mot. Non, non, non, non, non. Ça ne faisait pas de sens. Il voulait tellement lui dire qu'il l'aimait. Dire « je t'aime », le crier, ajouter des superlatifs au besoin, faire des comparaisons pour préciser l'ampleur de son sentiment et s'en libérer une fois pour toutes, pour le vivre et le sublimer. Se donner le droit de l'embrasser comme le fou qu'il était, l'entraîner dans son lit pour prouver tous les superlatifs et les comparaisons, justement – belle excuse, d'ailleurs.

Mais il resta muet. Elle resta là à le regarder. Avait-elle seulement la moindre idée de tout ce qui passait à travers lui à cet instant ? La moindre, petite, insignifiante idée ?

- Tu crois qu'on pourrait redevenir simplement des amis, comme avant ? demanda-t-elle, baissant les yeux sur ses mains jointes.

Non. Elle n'avait aucune idée.

Il déglutit, un pamplemousse dans la gorge. Il voulait pleurer.

- Bien sûr…

Un mot, une rengaine : con.

* * *

Rien ne prédisposait ce matin-là en particulier à quoi que ce soit d'hors du commun. Un mercredi matin tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal, quasi insipide. Même pas de soleil. Rien d'inhabituel à l'agenda. Aucun défi professionnel en vue, ni même quoi que ce soit de surprenant pour déjeuner. Juste le quotidien, la routine, dans toute sa linéarité, toute sa redondance.

Et pourtant, aujourd'hui marquerait symboliquement le retour à la vie de Jane. Aujourd'hui, elle mettait le feu à sa carte de présidente de l'Association des Filles Rejetées Devenues Pathétiques, qui ne comptait de toute façon qu'un seul membre – elle avait bien tenté de recruter Mary, mais force était de constater que certaines assument moins bien que d'autres leurs échecs amoureux –. Aujourd'hui, elle emmerdait Remus Lupin une fois pour toutes. Aujourd'hui, il cessait d'avoir une belle gueule, il n'y avait plus rien de charmeur dans ses silences réfléchis, plus rien de craquant dans son sourire à fossette.

Aujourd'hui était un jour comme un autre pour tourner la page.

Alors elle revêtit de jolis vêtements, osant même un décolleté. Elle se maquilla juste assez pour cesser de ressembler à un cadavre et prit même la peine de se coiffer. Elle peaufina le tout en imprimant un sourire sur ses lèvres peinturées de gloss.

Elle déjeuna en vitesse et en solitaire. Remus était peut-être déjà partit, peut-être toujours couché, elle l'ignorait mais était reconnaissante de ne pas avoir à le croiser. Pour une fois.

Elle gagna la salle de bain pour un brossage de dents en règle lorsqu'elle fut assaillie, agressée, tétanisée par l'odeur divine de l'après-rasage de l'_homme_.

L'enfoiré… Argh ! Elle se mordit l'intérieur des joues pour ne pas exploser.

Le petit con s'était levé. S'était rasé _et _aspergé d'après-rasage. Avait déguerpi.

Conséquence : là, ici, le matin _précis_ ou elle choisissait l'invincibilité par-dessus la décrépitude, il _osait_ la narguer en tatouant sa fragrance suave et infiniment érotique jusque dans la céramique de sa salle d'eau ?! _No__ way_ !

Elle rasa d'arracher la porte de la vanité en cherchant pour une bouteille de parfum apparemment réputé, vétuste cadeau de Noël de son paternel, acheté paraissait-il sur la Fifth Avenue (probablement par sa maîtresse) et à laquelle elle n'avait même pas touché en cinq ans. Elle en répandit partout à grand coups de pompette, retenant son souffle pour s'épargner l'odeur de madame.

Pch-pch-pch-pch-pch-pch-pch-pch…

Bon.

Maintenant, ça puait la pétasse.

~oOo~

C'était bien la première fois de sa vie que Jane était _nerveuse_ à l'idée de croiser Graham. Aussi fit-elle plusieurs détours en chemin vers la salle des employés, raffinant sa stratégie, peaufinant les phrases clés de son offre.

Si elle espérait gagner du temps, elle dût déchanter lorsqu'elle le croisa au troisième étage. Il figea un peu en la voyant arriver, mais elle ne le remarqua pas, concentrée qu'elle était à retravailler son plan en vitesse.

- Jane, tu es très… as l'air en forme, fit-il en relevant vivement les yeux pour créer le contact visuel.

Jane se demanda bien où étaient ses yeux _avant_ et se rappela en rougissant qu'elle abordait effectivement le décolleté _et_ le pantalon moulant.

- On devrait sortir, lâcha-t-elle.

Style direct.

- Euh… tu veux dire… dans quel sens, exactement ?

- Dans le sens tête à tête.

- Oh…

Pourvu qu'il dise oui, merde ! Elle ne s'était pas tapé tout le travail d'auto-embellissement pour se faire rejeter _encore _!

Tranquillement, tandis qu'il la fixait avec cet air éberlué, elle sentit son expression tomber, glisser vers un masque de lassitude.

- Excuse-moi, j'suis en train de… d'oublier complètement de répondre, fit-il, un rire nerveux dans la voix et l'air embarrassé.

- Ça va, murmura-t-elle. Alors ?

- Oui, oui ! Bien sûr ! Évidemment !

Ô soulagement.

- Génial.

- Tu es libre samedi ?

- Comme l'air.

- Génial.

Le visage de Graham se fendit en un large sourire. Jane sentit ses entrailles plier en deux tandis qu'il s'approchait et déposait un chaste baiser sur sa joue rose.

- Oh, c'est… un nouveau parfum ? Ça sent… ça sent… ça _sent_.

Elle renifla discrètement son chandail et grimaça. Odeur de pétasse.

Argh ! Putain de Lupin.

* * *

Fin du chapitre

Questions ? Commentaires ? Insultes ? Impressions ? … siouplaît ? :p


End file.
